De l'autre coté du monde
by Erszebeth
Summary: Epilogue... *histoire complète* Duo est dans un monde auquel il n'appartient pas. Retournera t'il chez lui pour obtenir ce qui lui revient de droit ? Que trouvera t'il… de l'autre coté du monde ?
1. La clé et la porte

Au programme : AU, fantasy, 2x1.

Erszebeth

De l'autre coté du monde

_Chapitre un : La clé et la porte_

Duo était dans l'un de ses rêves familiers. Il sentait une main qui le touchait, un corps chaud près du sien mais la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir c'était ces yeux…

Bleus.

Les regarder, c'était comme se noyer dans un océan gelé plein d'icebergs. Ils étaient froids, oui, mais curieusement chauds aussi. Ou plutôt, tellement froids qu'ils brûlaient d'un feu étrange.

Un feu bleu.

Cependant, son rêve se modifia par rapport à celui qu'il faisait habituellement. Soudain, les yeux se fondirent en un seul orbe de lumière saphir qui brillait de l'intérieur. L'orbe étincelait devant ses yeux en rapetissant. Sans savoir ce qu'il faisait, Duo tendit la main et s'en empara. 

Duo s'éveilla en s'étirant. Il s'était endormi dans la grange, le nez dans la paille. Il ouvrit un œil ensommeillé pour constater qu'il n'était pas seul ; un chat noir le fixait dans l'aube naissante, depuis l'encadrement d'une fenêtre où il s'était semble t'il installé.

_Curieux_ se dit Duo. La grange était naturellement le repaire des chats vu que c'était également celui des souris mais il n'avait jamais vu celui-ci. Il était magnifique, avec de grands yeux d'ambre et d'or ainsi qu'une fourrure plus noire que l'onyx ou l'obsidienne, noire comme un cimetière de couleurs. Son ossature et son maintien étaient fin et racés, rien à voir avec les chats de la ferme… 

Plus Duo le regardait et plus il lui semblait que ce chat n'avait rien à voir avec le félin moyen. C'était l'essence même du chat, faite de dignité aristocratique et d'indépendance, un chat parmi les chats.

Et ce chat le fixait avec un air de défi. Avant que Duo ait pu faire un geste, il disparu en un bond or de sa vue.

Son esprit retournant à ses considérations habituelles, Duo s'aperçut que sa main était refermée sur quelque chose. En l'ouvrant, il aperçut une bille ronde qui brillait d'une lumière intérieure bleue comme les yeux de son rêve.

L'orbe dont il avait rêvé reposait dans sa main où elle brillait comme une étoile. 

L'élevant à la hauteur de ses yeux, il l'examina. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris de la trouver là. Une part de lui même, bien sûr, hurlait au non-sens : comment quelque chose dont il avait rêvé pouvait se trouver dans le monde réel ? La seconde, elle, semblait plutôt amusée, voir excitée à cette découverte comme si elle attendait cet évènement depuis longtemps. 

Après avoir contemplé la bille lumineuse, Duo s'aperçut qu'elle ne brillait pas réellement. Elle pulsait comme un cœur qui bât comme si une vie ou un monde en étaient  prisonniers.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser plus l'étrange sphère car une voix l'appela :

- Duo ! C'est l'heure, il faut te réveiller !

Un minois pointa en haut de l'échelle qui menait à l'endroit où Duo s'était reposé. C'était Hilde, la sœur adoptive de Duo.

Duo avait appris très tôt qu'il n'était pas le fils des Schbeiker. On ne lui avait pas laissé l'ignorer. De sang, il était moitié elfe, moitié on ne sait quoi. Il n'en concevait pas d'amertume ; ses origines lui valaient d'étranges pouvoirs qui se révélaient souvent utiles. Les gens l'ignoraient la plupart du temps, sauf bien sûr les membres de la gent féminine qui semblaient le trouver très à leur goût et qui avaient pris l'habitude d'apparaître devant lui aux moments les plus incongrus et feignant toujours le plus grand des hasards.

Il faut dire aussi qu'il était grand, mince et bien fait, la peau bronzée par la vie au grand air et le corps musclé par les travaux de la ferme. Ses yeux améthyste finissaient le tableau et expliquaient largement le tempérament de groupie des filles du village.

Hilde n'était pas différente des autres filles et espérait tout comme elles attirer son attention. Mais elle le connaissait bien et savait que son espoir était vain ; son séduisant frère adoptif avait la tête ailleurs et n'avait pas le moindre intérêt dans les roueries de la séduction féminine. On pourrait même aller plus loin : les filles le laissaient de glace.

Avant que Hilde ait pu voir son énigme matinale en forme de sphère étoilée, Duo referma le poing dessus et la fourra dans sa poche et l'oublia jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Le travail l'attendait.

+++++++++++

Le soleil était presque couché quand Duo leva le nez de ce qu'il faisait. Il avait semé le champ à la lisière du bois durant toute l'après-midi. A présent qu'il avait fini, il était libre de faire ce qu'il souhaitait et les bois l'appelaient…

Duo avait toujours aimé se promener dans cette forêt trop épaisse dont les humains avaient peur. C'était là qu'il avait été trouvé, dans le cœur sombre et épais de cette forêt millénaire dont on disait qu'elle abritait des mauvais esprits. Mais Duo connaissait chaque recoin, chaque futaie. Il savait décrypter le murmure des ruisseaux à travers les pierres, pouvait attirer les oiseaux en jouant de la flûte et connaissait le nom de chaque dryade qui se cachait dans les arbres. Pour lui, le bruissement des feuilles était une musique, le battement de la sève dans les arbres un rythme. Dans la forêt, il était chez lui.

En arrivant dans sa clairière favorite, il sentit quelque chose bouger dans l'une de ses poches et tira l'étrange gemme bleue de sa cachette. Ici, elle pulsait plus vite et semblait vouloir s'arracher des doigts de Duo pour aller dans une direction bien particulière.

Duo savait instinctivement où la sphère souhaitait aller. Au centre de la forêt, là où les arbres se faisaient plus épais se cachait un temple étrange, envahi de racines comme abandonné depuis longtemps. Un temple dédié à une divinité que les hommes s'étaient dépêchés d'oublier. Un temple où, des années plus tôt, Duo avait été trouvé par son père adoptif alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. 

Parfois, quand le monde des humains lui semblait plus étranger que d'habitude ou qu'il ne supportait plus la présence de toutes ces personnes autour de lui, Duo s'y rendait. Bien sûr, il connaissait la réputation sinistre du lieu : on disait que des rites affreux et des sacrifices s'y étaient produits il y a longtemps. On disait également que le Dieu du temple était sanguinaire, tout comme ses prêtres… Mais Duo savait que la compréhension des humains était limitée et qu'il y avait de nombreuses choses que leur cerveau refusait  ne serait-ce même que de considérer. Les hommes n'aimaient pas que l'on fasse trembler les bases de leur monde sous leurs pieds. Pour cette raison, il refusaient d'écouter le battement de la forêt ou la voix des esprits du vent dans les feuilles et coupaient les arbres les uns après les autres pour quelques récoltes de plus.

Ça faisait longtemps que Duo avait appris à ne pas sous-estimer la bêtise humaine.

C'est pourquoi, il n'avait jamais parlé à quiconque du temple de la forêt. Les humains connaissaient sa présence mais n'aimaient pas qu'on la leur rappelle. Là-bas, parmi les colonnes écroulées et les pierres blanches éclatantes Duo était chez lui.

C'est pourquoi, quand la bille lumineuse sembla vouloir s'y diriger, Duo suivit une impulsion et son instinct et, sans presque savoir pourquoi, il déboucha dans le gigantesque cercle de pierre qui indiquait les limites du temple. Les arbres avaient poussé dessus, leurs racines disjointant les briques, passant au dessus et au dessous comme si elles se nourrissaient des ruines. 

Sur les marches de ce qui avait dû être un péristyle se tenait le chat noir avec une majesté toute féline. Ses yeux d'or se levèrent vers l'elfe et, reconnaissant sa présence, il le précéda dans le temple, comme le guidant vers son centre, dans des endroits que Duo n'avait jamais visité.

Dans le saint des saints s'élevait un étrange autel qui ressemblait plus à une porte qu'à autre chose. C'était comme une margelle sphérique, un puits vers un ailleurs certain. Une porte gravée de danseuses autour d'un personnage central qui semblait omnipotent.

Duo n'eut pas le temps d'examiner la pièce que l'orbe lumineuse qui brillait à présent comme un petit soleil s'arracha de sa main et alla rebondir contre la pierre de l'autel de plus en plus violemment. 

Une fois, deux fois… Plus la sphère rebondissait plus elle semblait grossir jusqu'à ce qu'elle occupe toute la largeur de l'autel. Elle explosa dans une brillante lumière et la porte que suggérait l'autel fut là, bien réelle. 

Duo fixait l'ouverture noire avec une étoile bleue en son centre, totalement abasourdi mais ce n'était encore rien.

- Bon alors, tu as amené la clef jusqu'à l'ouverture, qu'est ce que tu attends pour entrer ?

La tête de Duo se tourna mécaniquement pour identifier la personne qui avait parlé.

Mais là d'où provenait la voix ne se tenait… que le chat noir.

Duo cligna des yeux. Deux fois.

- Tu te décides ou est ce qu'il te faut une autorisation signée des humains ?

Aucun doute. Duo avait bien devant les yeux un authentique spécimen de chat qui parle. Le chat décida de lui faciliter les choses :

- Oui je suis un chat, non je ne suis pas un chat normal, oui je parle et je suis en quelque sorte ton guide. Est-ce que ça répond à toutes tes questions ?

Duo reprit son aplomb. Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser déstabiliser par un matou arrogant !

- Non. Cette porte, comme tu dis, elle mène où ?

Avec une suffisance presque insupportable, le chat lécha sa patte droite et se la passa négligemment derrière l'oreille puis il répondit :

- De l'autre coté de ce monde. Alors est-ce que tu retournes chez toi où est ce que tu restes dans ce monde auquel tu n'appartiens pas ?

Il ne fallait pas le dire deux fois à Duo. Emboîtant le pas à l'enrageant félin, il se laissa engloutir par la sombre porte.

Il y eu un instant d'obscurité et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était… ailleurs.

+++++++++++

Notes de l'auteur :

Tadam, voici mon nouveau fic ! J'espère qu'il vous plaît parce qu'il ne fait que commencer… Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises à présent que je dispose de la licence merveilleuse !

Jikaï : Quel est ce monde et qu'est ce que Duo vient y faire exactement ?

Bon, ce n'est qu'un début alors j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez. J'aime beaucoup le personnage du chat (qui a un nom d'ailleurs, mais on verra ça dans les prochains chapitres). Duo est un peu effacé pour l'instant, mais ne vous en faites pas, il ne tardera pas à se crêper le chignon avec son guide ! Pourquoi aurais-je choisi un chat caractériel comme personnage, sinon ?

Une petite review ? ça fait plaisir et ça fait écrire plus vite.


	2. Origines

Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droit sur les Gboyz ou même sur Gundam Wing mais par contre, le chat, les trois sorcières et le scénario sont mes créations. Pas touche, sinon je mords !

Erszebeth

De l'autre coté du monde

_Chapitre deux : Origines_

Sa première impression fut que le ciel était différent. Il n'y avait pas la moindre étoile mais il y avait trois lunes : une violette en croissant, une bleue gibbeuse et une verte décroissante. Il se trouvait dans une clairière dans laquelle se dressait une chaumière. Un étrange brouillard obscurcissait les environs, rendant les arbres curieusement glauques.

D'instinct, Duo savait que ce monde n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il venait de quitter. Pour commencer, ici, il se sentait chez lui et non pas déplacé et inadéquat comme lorsqu'il vivait à la ferme des Schbeiker. C'était comme si ce monde dans lequel il pénétrait pour la première fois s'agençait autour de lui…

Duo se sentait comme une perle dans une huître.

- Hé le chat, pourquoi il n'y a pas d'étoiles ici ?

Les oreilles du Chat frémirent :

- Tu poses toujours ce genre de questions stupides ? Si il n'y a pas d'étoile ici, c'est parce que chacun se forge sa propre destinée. Ce n'est pas qu'ici le destin n'existe pas, juste que la volonté y est supérieure.

Duo passa la main dans sa frange :

- Tu peux me dire ce que je fais dans cette galère ?

- Tu fais comme les autres. Tu rames.

- Très drôle.

- Bon, suis moi, il y a des personnes que tu dois rencontrer et qui pourront répondre à tes questions.

Le chat ajouta mentalement :

_Enfin, ce n'est pas que je ne peux pas y répondre, mais je n'en aurais jamais la patience. Et puis c'est beaucoup plus drôle ainsi._

La queue dressée comme un étendard, le chat le mena jusqu'à la porte de la chaumière qui s'ouvrit automatiquement, comme si Duo était attendu.

L'air dans la petite maison sentait les herbes aromatiques. Le feu y brillait haut et clair et trois femmes d'âges différents se tenaient autour d'une table.

La première avait l'apparence d'une petite fille de huit ans avec le regard incroyablement sage et serein pour son âge. La seconde était une jeune femme d'une grande beauté au regard vide, comme si elle était folle ou aveugle. Enfin, la troisième était une vieille femme aux traits d'une grande finesse et au regard candide d'un enfant. Lorsque la porte se referma, la jeune et la vieille tournèrent leur regards vers leur visiteur tandis qu'un étrange sourire apparaissait sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Le chat bondit sur une chaise un peu à l'écart et se mit à son aise avant de dire :

- Mesdames, je vous ai amené un invité de marque.

L'enfant aux yeux âgés examina Duo avant de dire :

- Voilà donc l'héritier…

Duo haussa un sourcil :

- Vous pouvez me dire de quoi vous parlez, exactement ?

Un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres de la singulière petite fille :

- Si tu es ici, c'est parce que c'est ici que tu dois être. Tu as accompli le geste qui devait te mener ici, matérialisé dans le monde humain la clef à partir du rêve. Cela prouve que tu as le Pouvoir.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous vexer mais la journée a été longue, je suis fatigué alors j'aimerais bien que vous cessiez de parler par énigmes et que vous m'expliquiez ce qui se passe.

Un petit gloussement échappa des lèvres de la vieille :

- Aussi impatient que son père.

- Vous connaissez mon père ?

La petite répondit :

- Nous connaissions ton père. Mais commençons par le commencement. Je me présente, mon nom est Cendre. La jeune femme à ma droite est Cassandre et la vieille femme à ma gauche est Coriandre. Nous sommes sœurs et nous sommes des sorcières.

Poliment, Duo cacha sa surprise. Après tout, il était dans un monde étrange et cela n'était probablement que la première bizarrerie d'une longue liste à laquelle il assisterait.

- C'est donc à vous que je dois de me trouver ici, j'imagine ?

La vieille Coriandre ri franchement cette fois ci :

- Oh non, tu as fait ça tout seul. Il faut le pouvoir divin pour ouvrir un passage entre deux dimensions.

Cendre haussa un sourcil :

- Allons ma sœur, tu confuses notre invité.  Duo, as-tu la moindre idée de qui tu es ?

Cassandre prit alors la parole :

- Comment le pourrait il alors qu'il ne connaît même pas ses origines ? Ecoute moi, enfant perdu. Ecoute la légende du Dieu qui savait qu'il allait mourir. Car, oui, les Dieux peuvent mourir quand un jeune arriviste se lève pour les détrôner. 

Muettement, comme sur commande, Duo se dirigea vers la dernière chaise inoccupée et s'assit. 

Cassandre continua son histoire, ayant à présent toute l'attention de son auditoire :

-  Solo, c'était le nom de ce Dieu même si ici nous l'appelions Shi no Kami, le Dieu de la Mort…C'était un Dieu de ténèbres et de rêves, un Dieu de choix, un Dieu de vie et de mort, un Dieu assez puissant pour créer ce monde et y régner. Etant Dieu bien sûr, il était omniscient et vit les desseins de celui qui s'apprêtait à lui prendre sa place. Alors, il prépara la relève. Parmi ses grandes prêtresses, il en choisit une, la plus grande, la plus puissante et s'unit avec elle afin d'obtenir un héritier. Cette grande prêtresse était une elfe et tu es son fils.

Pour le coup, Duo qui s'attendait à tout sauf à cela resta sans voix.

Cassandre continua :

- Ton père savait que tu aurais la puissance nécessaire. Maintenant que tu es là, tu dois reprendre sa place à l'usurpateur et récupérer ce qui t'appartiens de droit. Il existe une prophétie à ce sujet.

Et, d'une seule voix, les trois sœurs sorcières se mirent à réciter :

_Pour vaincre les ténèbres,_

_Tu devras devenir leur ombre_

_Et te confondre avec elles._

_Sans pour autant voler le pouvoir du seigneur ténébreux_

_Il faudra le faire tien._

_De cette seule manière tu pourras_

_Sauver une vie et encore une autre_

_Et, finalement, l'intégrité de ce monde._

Quelque peu bouche bée à l'énoncé de ce qui l'attendait, Duo ne réagit pas immédiatement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que tous les yeux autours de la table étaient fixés sur lui.

- Ok, je comprends à peu près la première partie de la prophétie, mais c'est quoi cette histoire de "sauver le monde".

Coriandre haussa les épaules :

- C'est comme qui dirait traditionnel. Y'a pas de bonnes prophéties ni de héros sans monde à sauver, c'est bien connu !

Cendre fusilla du regard sa vieille sœur et ajouta :

- Plus sérieusement, je dois bien dire que nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agit. Ce n'est pas nous qui sommes à l'origine de cette prophétie mais le Dieu défunt lui-même.

Duo secoua la tête, mal à l'aise :

- En clair, ça veut dire que je n'ai pas le choix et que je dois faire ce que dit la prophétie…

Le chat miaula, mécontent :

- Tu as oublié ce que je t'ai dit dehors ? Ici, chacun forge son propre destin.

Les trois sorcières fixèrent le chat méchamment mais celui-ci n'en avait cure. Il était, comme il l'a déjà été dit, l'essence même du chat et ceux-ci ne se laissent jamais impressionner, surtout pas par de puissantes sorcières.

Duo n'avait pas loupé l'échange de regards et comprit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

- Bien, donc je dois combattre le successeur de mon père. Pouvez vous me parler de lui ?

Cassandre, la sorcière aux yeux fous les posa sur lui, même si quelque chose disait à Duo qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. D'une voix sépulcrale, elle dit :

- Pas successeur. Usurpateur. Souviens toi de cela, enfant. C'est de la faute de Heero si tu as grandi sans savoir qui tu étais. A cause de lui tu as vécu parmi les humains qui n'ont pas su t'éduquer. Dis-moi, étais tu heureux là-bas, en sachant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne te comprenait ?

Sans qu'il arrive à mettre le doigt dessus, quelque chose mettait Duo très mal à l'aise chez cette femme, et ce n'était pas ses yeux vides. Il y avait de la haine dans cette voix, une haine toute entière dirigée vers cet "Heero". Soudain, l'atmosphère de la chaumière parut à l'elfe infiniment moins chaleureuse et un instant, la vision du feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre, l'odeur des herbes médicinales dans l'air et l'aspect même des 3 sorcières vacillèrent.

Duo vit ce que cette illusion cachait… La chaumière était réelle mais en mauvais état, sombre comme la bouche calcinée d'un dragon, comme si elle avait pris feu des années de cela. Les trois femmes n'étaient pas réellement là, seules trois ombres éthérées se trouvaient autour de la table enfumée… Des toiles d'araignées pendaient au mur. La maison était inhabitée depuis longtemps.

Duo se tourna vers le chat à coté de lui, s'attendant à ne voir que du vide. Mais non, le chat était bien là, le chat était réel. Et, bien que ce soit physiquement impossible pour un chat, celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil…

Quand son regard revint sur les trois sœurs, la chaumière avait repris son aspect illusoire et Cassandre le fixait toujours de ses yeux morts, attendant sa réponse.

Un curieux sourire vint sur les lèvres de Duo et il dit :

- Le bonheur ne dépend pas des autres, il dépend de soi. Même si il est vrai que les humains ne me comprenaient pas, les créatures de la forêt étaient mes amies… Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de l'approbation des gens de l'autre monde pour vivre. Sorcière, ton attitude commence à m'impatienter. Si tu ne veux pas répondre à mes questions, à ta guise, je  trouverai les réponses ailleurs.

Cendre le regarda, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres et murmura :

- Tu as un esprit fort, je dois bien l'admettre.

Ce fut finalement Coriandre qui rompit la tension qui s'élevait autour de la table.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mes sœurs et franchement je m'en moque. Duo a le droit de savoir à qui il s'attaque.

- Mais…

- Assez ! Combien de fois devrez vous répéter les mêmes erreurs avant de comprendre ! Enfant, je répondrais à ta question. Heero est sans pitié, comme tout Shi no Kami qui se respecte. Ses yeux sont tels deux saphirs labyrinthiques, sa peau est pâle comme le lys vierge mais sous son apparence se cachent ses pouvoirs dévastateurs. Il aime le sang, la mort et le chaos. Nulle créature ne peut le dominer et c'est malgré tout ce que tu devras faire. La tâche qui t'attend ne sera pas facile et lui et ses serviteurs feront tout pour te rendre la tâche ardue, mais pour autant, ne perd pas confiance. Tu as en toi la force nécessaire et je veux croire en toi. Si tu n'étais pas capable d'accomplir ta destinée, tu n'aurais jamais pu ouvrir le portail qui mène à ce monde et cet animal caractériel ne se serait pas joint à toi.

Le chat griffa la paille de la chaise sur laquelle il se tenait comme pour agréer avec ce que disait la vieille Coriandre.

Celle-ci continua :

- Peux être souhaites tu retourner dans l'autre monde ? Sache que c'est impossible. Quand tu es rentré dans ce monde, création d'un Dieu malade, ta nature s'y est incorporée. En entrant ici, tu as mis la prophétie en branle et tu devras l'accomplir d'une manière ou d'une autre car ici, le pouvoir des contes, des légendes et des mythes est bien réel.

Duo sourit : une telle idée ne l'avait pas même effleuré.

Cendre et Cassandre contemplèrent leur sœur d'un air courroucé avant que Cassandre dise d'une voix douce, comme pour apprivoiser un animal sauvage :

- La journée à été longue, enfant. Reste donc avec nous ce soir et profite de notre hospitalité.

Duo leur fit un grand sourire et répondit :

- Franchement ? J'en doute. Je n'ai pas la moindre attention de passer la nuit dans une chaumière en ruines. Merci mesdames mais je passe mon chemin.

Et, sur ces paroles Duo quitta la chaumière avec le chat sur ses talons, laissant Cendre et Cassandre abasourdies tandis que Coriandre partait d'un grand rire cassé. 

+++++++++  

Notes de l'auteur :

A propos des trois sorcières :

J'ai passé pas mal de temps à définir ce qu'elles allaient être. Pour une raison inconnue, leur noms, comme vous l'aurez remarqué commencent par un C et riment en -andre. Ce n'était pas voulu au départ.

Chacune des trois sorcières maîtrise un domaine de sorcellerie particulière dont découle son nom. Cendre maîtrise la magie noire et la nécromancie d'où son nom qui désigne une substance morte. Cassandre, elle, maîtrise les arts divinatoires. Son nom m'a été inspiré par Cassandre de Troie qui était connue pour ses prédictions de la destruction de la ville mais que personne ne croyait car les Dieux l'avaient rendue folle… Quant à Coriandre, elle est spécialisée dans l'herboristerie d'où son nom qui désigne une plante aromatique.

On les reverra sans doute par la suite…

J'adore le personnage du chat. Lui et l'elfe font un sacré duo. Avez-vous une petite idée de qui il est ?

J'imagine bien que vous vous impatientez, quant est ce qu'on voit les autres gboyz ? Et bien, laissez moi installer le scénario et vous verrez. Et oui, j'ai parfaitement conscience que j'ai opposé Duo et Heero. C'est fait exprès.

Silmarill : c'est beaucoup plus fun comme ça !

Jikaï : Duo récupère une part de l'héritage de son père, mais il lui reste encore du chemin à parcourir… Et qu'est ce que manigance Heero dans l'ombre ?


	3. Deathscythe

Disclaimer : No gundam pilots in my bed… *cries a river*

Silmarill : Mais c'est quoi ce disclaimer ?

Erszebeth : Aucune idée…

Au programme : Mise en place des personnages et du scénario.

Erszebeth

De l'autre coté du monde

_Chapitre trois : Deathscythe_

Heero, le saigneur ténébreux, s'ennuyait ferme dans son beau palais. Il était assis sûr son trône, un coude sur l'une des poignées du siège, sa main soutenant son menton. Il était entièrement habillé de noir et d'un bleu sombre, couleurs qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux d'un bleu surnaturel. Au premier regard, ses cheveux paraissaient noirs mais étaient en fait d'ébène et leur désordre trahissait la nature sombre et tourmentée de leur propriétaire.

La décoration de la salle du trône était particulièrement soignée, tout en tons de gris, de noir et d'anthracite. Aux quatre coins de la salle, de grandes vasques remplies d'huile brûlaient d'un feu aussi bleu que les yeux du Dieu taciturne.

A sa droite se tenait un autre seigneur, l'un des bras droits du Dieu. Il avait l'aspect d'un jeune homme aux origines elfiques avec son grand corps longiligne et son œil vert comme les feuilles d'une futaie traversées par la lumière d'un été glorieux. L'autre œil était caché par une longue et épaisse mèche de cheveux noisette.  Son habit était des plus curieux et représentait le parfait mélange des goûts d'un clown schizophrène et d'un dompteur qui aurait beaucoup aimé le vert. Comme si sa mèche planque tout ne suffisait pas, à sa taille était suspendue une moitié de masque dont le dessin était tout aussi impassible que l'expression que portait en permanence cet homme qui répondait au nom de Trowa.

Aucun des deux personnages ne parlait. A part les flammes mouvantes des vasques, rien ne bougeait. La scène semblait aussi  immuable que l'expression d'une statue, comme si les deux hommes se livraient à une compétition d'immobilisme absolu.

Soudain, un bruit provenant des couloirs se fit entendre, se rapprochant de plus en plus. D'une porte placée sur le coté apparut un kobold portant un message. Il le remit à Trowa puis quitta la pièce comme si il avait le feu aux fesses. L'atmosphère dans la salle du trône était si froide qu'on aurait pu y conserver des glaces sans qu'elles y fondent pour autant.

Trowa déplia le message d'un geste nonchalant et parcourut rapidement ce qu'il contenait. 

- Il semblerait, mon seigneur, que le portail scellé qui donnait sur  l'ancien temple de la forêt du monde des humains se soit ouvert. Dois-je envoyer une escouade enquêter sur le sujet ?

Heero acquiesça, sa main cachant sa bouche.

Car, sous sa main, ses lèvres s'étaient relevées en un infime sourire, chose rarissime chez ce Dieu sombre et renfermé.

+++++++++

Une fois loin de la chaumière, Duo s'adressa au chat :

- Je ne connais pas ton nom.

- Je n'en ai pas. Les noms, c'est bon pour les humains qui ne savent pas qui ils sont. Les chats, eux, n'en ont pas besoin.

- Je vois. Tu n'as pas de nom, mais tu as un ego massif pour compenser.

Duo se tu et réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre :

- Je vais t'appeler comme ça "ego". Ça  te va comme un gant.

Ego/le Chat se hérissa de tous ses poils et miaula :

- Impertinent humain !

- D'après les dernières nouvelles, je suis moitié elfe, moitié Dieu. Aucune goutte de sang humain dans ma généalogie, j'en ai peur.

- L'hérédité n'a rien à voir là dedans : Tu pues l'humain, tu as été élevé comme un humain et tu penses comme eux. Tout demi-Dieu que tu sois, tu ne survivras pas longtemps ici si tu ne modifies pas tes habitudes.

Duo ne répliqua pas ; il savait qu'Ego n'attendait que cela. Ça ne l'empêcha tout de même pas de penser :

_Si on m'avait dit un jour que je me ferais juger par un chat avec un ego aussi gros qu'un trou noir, je ne l'aurais jamais cru…_

La nuit était sombre autour d'eux.

- Dis moi le chat, on ne devrait pas dormir à cette heure là ?

- Ici, on dit que le monde appartient à ceux qui se couchent tard… ou qui se couchent tôt, c'est selon.

- Je crois bien que ce monde va me plaire. Mais ce qui me  plairait vraiment tout de suite, c'est un coin sympa pour pioncer.

Le chat soupira et fixa son regard sur le tronc le plus proche. L'écorce s'écarta comme par enchantement et une porte apparut.

- Monsieur est servi !

L'intérieur de l'arbre était incroyablement grand comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à faire joujou  avec les dimensions. Il était meublé tout confort mais n'avait pas une vue sur la mer… On ne peut pas tout avoir. De toute façon, la seule chose qui intéressait présentement Duo, c'était le lit qui était merveilleusement confortable. Il remarqua à peine qu'à l'autre extrémité du lit se trouvait tout un équipement en taillé dans du velours et un cuir noir très souple. L'ensemble était neuf et visiblement à ses mesures.

- Dit le chat, c'est pour moi ?

- Ouais, peut-être que comme ça tu sentiras un peu moins l'humain si tu ne portes pas quelque chose qui à été fait chez eux.

Duo ne fit aucun commentaire et se jeta sur le lit s'enfonçant dans les couvertures en un temps record.

Alors que le Chat pensait en avoir fini avec son Elfe bruyant, il entendit la voix de Duo :

- Dis Ego, tu ne veux pas venir dormir à coté de moi ?

- Pardon ? Je ne suis pas une peluche !

Duo se mordit la lèvre, hésitant :

- Ce n'est pas ça mais… Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait à mon aise dans ce monde…

Le chat soupira. C'était normal que l'humain ait besoin d'un peu de réconfort. Bonne pâte dans le fond, le chat sauta sur le lit et vint se pelotonner contre le ventre de Duo qui s'était installé en chien de fusil.

- Ego ? Les vieilles ne m'ont pas tout dit, n'est ce pas ?

- Bien sûr qu'elles ne t'ont pas tout dit. Mais je dois dire que tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillé.

Malicieusement, la main de Duo vint se placer sous le menton du chat et l'y grattèrent. Aussitôt le matou se mit à ronronner. En ce qui le concernait, c'était bien la seule chose en quoi les humains étaient utiles.

- Pourquoi m'avoir conduit chez elles ?

- Pour que tu apprennes… Que les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, entre autres choses.

- C'était donc une épreuve… Et bien sûr, tu ne me donneras pas plus d'information, n'est ce pas ?

- Bien vu champion, gratte un peu sur le coté droit… Oui, là… Miawww !

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux endormis.

Ils furent réveillés en sursaut par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait brutalement. Duo ouvrit difficilement un œil pour se retrouver avec une hallebarde menaçante pointée juste sous le nez.

Lui et le chat étaient cernés par une escouade de kobolds et de loups garous musculeux. Toute cette petite compagnie était de mauvaise humeur et Duo compris vite qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas émettre de protestation si il voulait rester en un seul morceau. 

_Génial. Définitivement gé-nial. Et je suis sûr que ça peut devenir pire encore._

Il eut à peine le temps de revêtir les vêtements fournis par Ego avant de se voir conduit manu militari dans une prison froide et humide.

+++++++++

- Tu peux me dire comment ils nous ont trouvés ?

Duo avait horreur d'être réveillé en sursaut. Il se trouvait dans une cellule étroite avec un tas de paille moisie en guise de couche dans un coin, une bouteille d'eau et une assiette qui avait été pleine de ragoût avant que lui et Ego ne lui fasse un sort.

- Ton odeur. Les loups garous ont l'odorat très sensible. Je vais te dire, si jamais on arrive à sortir d'ici, il faudra que tu te dépêches de te baigner quelque part sinon on ne pourra pas faire un pas sans êtres cernés par les soldats de Heero.

- Et on est où là, exactement ?

- Vu l'uniforme des kobolds et des loups garous, je dirais que nous sommes chez Quatre.

- C'est qui ça encore ? 

- L'un des généraux de Heero. Il est extrêmement puissant et ambitieux.

Duo fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre les implications de ce que disait Ego.

- A ta manière de le dire, on dirait que c'est exactement le genre de personne qui ne devrait pas avoir accès au pouvoir.

- Exactement. Malheureusement, Heero n'a pas le choix. Il n'est pas assez puissant pour contrôler seul ce monde alors que Solo, lui, l'était. Il a donc quatre personnes qui l'aident dans cette tâche : Deux ministres, le ministre de la droite, Trowa et le ministre de la gauche, Wufeï ainsi que deux généraux : Quatre et Zechs. Je te dis pas l'ambiance qui règne à la cour quand ces cinq zigotos sont réunis.

- Cette petite organisation m'a tout l'air d'être un gros point faible de Heero, non ? Les 2 ministres et les 2 généraux sont susceptibles de le trahir n'importe quand.

Le chat fixa ses yeux mordorés avec ceux améthyste de l'elfe :

- Un plan en tête ? 

Duo secoua la tête :

- Si on supprime les conseillers de Heero alors son pouvoir s'effondre, si j'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as dit.

Le chat le regarda d'un air goguenard :

- Peut-être, mais pour l'instant je te rappelles que nous sommes coincés dans une des cellules du plus cruel des conseillers de Heero.

- Il est si mauvais que ça, ce Quatre ?

- Complètement frappadingue serait une description adéquate.

- D'accord, bonjour l'ambiance. Une idée pour sortir de ce trou à rats ?

Malgré toute impossibilité morphologique, le chat exécuta une parfaite version féline du haussement d'épaules :

- Comme disaient les anciens, aide toi toi-même.

- Je crois plutôt que c'est connaît toi toi-même…Et comment je suis censé faire ça au juste ? 

Le chat bondit et grimpa sur l'épaule droite de Duo. Il s'installa confortablement avant de répondre :

- Pour commencer, tu dois connaître les règles de l'endroit où tu es. Par exemple, celle-ci : Quand un individu seul est coincé par une demie douzaine de monstres, c'est bien évidemment l'individu seul qui va s'en tirer. C'est une règle basique.

- Quand même, je me sentirais plus à l'aise si j'avais une arme.

- On devrait pouvoir arranger ça… Appelles la lame que seul le sang permet de contrôler. Si tu as assez de Dieu en toi, tu devrais pourvoir y arriver. Casse cette bouteille.

Duo s'exécuta et cassa la bouteille d'eau contre le mur. Suivant les indications du chat, il ramassa un des tessons et se trancha le poignet droit tout en répétant l'incantation que lui murmurait Ego à l'oreille.

- Epée millénaire, répond à mon appel et à mon sang et viens à moi.

En réponse à cette évocation, des arcs électriques bleutés parcoururent les murs en se dirigeant vers Duo. L'énergie courrait dans le corps de l'elfe et du chat toujours perché sur son épaule et se concentra en une boule d'énergie blanche et bleue qui flottait à mi-hauteur.

- A présent, murmura le chat à son oreille, verse ton sang dans la sphère d'énergie.

Comme hypnotisé, Duo fit ce que disait Ego. La boule se mit à briller avec encore plus d'éclat tout en vibrant. Duo continua l'incantation que le chat lui murmurait :

- Deathscythe, je t'invoque, viens à moi et reconnais moi comme l'héritier, accepte mon sang et lie toi à moi.

Le chat enfonça ses griffes dans l'épaule de Duo :

- A présent, plonge ta main dans la sphère !

Duo s'exécuta tout en se demandant vaguement si sa main ne serait pas consumée par l'invraisemblable concentration d'énergie. Il ne ressentit cependant pas de douleur et ses doigts rentrèrent en contact avec un objet, plus précisément la garde d'une épée, ce qui était troublant car tout ce que Duo voyait, lui, c'était la boule d'énergie qui pulsait autour de sa main.

- Retire l'épée, feula le chat.

Duo obéit et tira une magnifique rapière de la boule. Tandis qu'il retirait l'épée, la boule d'énergie alla en s'amenuisant alors qu'elle se solidifiait en créant la lame du néant.

La lumière aveuglante disparu et Duo contempla l'épée ; c'était une rapière longue et fine à la lame bleue et blanche qui jouait avec les rayons des lunes qui passaient par la fenêtre, la faisant sembler à un rayon laser.

La garde était d'un métal noir tellement sombre qu'il était à l'elfe impossible de lire les runes qu'il sentait pourtant sous ses doigts. Quelque chose au niveau instinctif disait à Duo que cette épée était sienne, telle une partie de lui-même.

Le chat pris la parole, rompant la magie :

- Duo, je te présente Deathscythe, l'épée protéiforme

- Protéiforme ?

- Ça veut dire qu'elle peut prendre la forme que tu veux. Sa forme normale est celle d'une faux normalement, mais ce ne serait pas trop pratique ici.

Duo contempla quelques secondes sa nouvelle acquisition avant de dire :

- En tous cas, j'espère qu'elle est puissante parce que maintenant mon poignet pisse le sang.

Ego se mit à rire :

- Idiot, regarde ta blessure.

Duo s'exécuta… et s'aperçut que son poignet cicatrisait à vue d'œil. C'était bien la première fois qu'une telle chose lui arrivait. Il s'était déjà blessé chez les Schbeiker et n'avait jamais guérit aussi rapidement.

Comprenant son choc, le chat lui dit :

- C'est parce que tu es chez toi. Auparavant, tu ne disposais que de tes pouvoirs elfiques, mais ici… Tes pouvoirs divins sont en train de s'éveiller et vont devenir de plus en plus puissants.

Duo hocha la tête machinalement, encore sous le choc. Le chat lui laissa encore quelques instants pour reprendre sa contenance habituelle avant de dire d'un ton ennuyé :

- Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas l'hospitalité de Quatre, mais si on fichait le camp de cette cellule ? Ce genre d'endroit, ce n'est pas franchement mon standing habituel.

++++++++++++

Notes de l'auteur : Comment trouvez vous le nom du chat ? Bien sûr, ça ne vous éclaire pas beaucoup sur sa vraie identité… Mais si vous croyez que je vais cracher le morceau à ce stade du fic, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Personne ne m'a encore donné la bonne réponse mais j'ai eu pas mal de propositions qui m'ont bien fait rire. 

Jikaï : Dans le prochain chapitre, _A la claire fontaine_ : Duo s'échappe de la prison de Quatre pendant que celui-ci est occupé ailleurs… Première rencontre de Duo et de Heero.


	4. A la claire fontaine

Disclaimer : Y faut ? Bon, ok, je ne détiens pas les droits de Gundam Wing. Je peux aller bouder dans mon coin maintenant ?

Au programme : Massacre à la Deathscythe, bastardisation de Quatre (je vais me gêner !) et Duo et Heero à moitié habillés dans de l'eau… 2+1 donc. La scène de douche, ça sera pour un autre jour…Snif !

Erszebeth

De l'autre coté du monde

_Chapitre quatre : A la claire fontaine_

Toujours dans la cellule, Ego dit :

- Bon, si tu me tranchais les barreaux de cette porte ? J'ai pas trop l'intention de rester dans le coin plus que nécessaire.

- Pardon ? Je viens de choper cette épée au prix de mon sang et toi tu veux que je la casse sur les barreaux ? T'as d'autres idées aussi brillantes ?

Le chat fit de son mieux pour lever les yeux au ciel (pas facile lorsqu'on est un chat) :

- Deathscythe tranche à travers la matière, alors tu me tranches ces barreaux et pas de discussion, a moins bien sûr que tu saches comment faire pour accomplir la prophétie tout en restant au fond d'une prison !

- Ok le matou, et c'est parti !

Duo eut tôt fait de couper les barreaux. Bien que n'ayant jamais tenu une épée de sa vie, celle-ci réagissait au doigt et à l'œil à ce qu'il tentait de faire.

Il passa devant la sentinelle endormie qui gardait le donjon et prit la première porte… Pour se trouver dans une salle de garde bourrée de soldats en armes.

Qui a dit que les héros avaient de la chance ?

Plus rapide que d'autre, un premier garde s'avança et Duo sentit un immense pouvoir se réveiller en lui. Deathscythe se transforma aussitôt en faux et Duo commença une danse de la mort. Il ne manipulait pas seulement la faux mais aussi l'air qui l'environnait, le transformant en une lame de vide qui coupait aussi sûrement que l'épée mystique. Tout corps qui l'approchait finissait en morceaux sanglants mais les soldats étaient trop occupés à se précipiter sur lui pour s'en rendre compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Ce fut un vrai massacre, et plus le sang éclaboussait Duo plus ses mouvements se faisaient rapides, comme si l'offrande du liquide augmentait encore son fabuleux pouvoir. Quelques instants plus tard, il ne restait plus de vivant dans la pièce que Duo et Ego, lequel était très occupé à faire sa toilette l'air de rien pour se débarrasser du liquide rouge qui avait éclaboussé sa belle robe noire et soyeuse avant que celui-ci sèche.

Un peu désorienté, Duo contempla les flaques de sang avec morceaux de créatures non identifiées incorporés dedans puis dirigea son regard vers le chat qui continuait à se lécher la patte et à se la passer soigneusement derrière l'oreille comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il ne semblait absolument pas défrisé par le spectacle de destruction qui l'entourait. Encore une fois, une partie de Duo de plus en plus faible criait à l'anormalité pendant que l'autre… semblait très satisfaite d'elle même.

Il lacera encore les quelques imbéciles qui étaient assez fous pour s'interposer entre lui et la porte de sortie et s'enfonça avec le chat dans le couvert protecteur de la forêt.

++++++++

Quatre tournait et virait dans la salle du trône. Il était habillé tout de noir et de rouge sang, évoquant plus un démon assoiffé de sang que le Dieu illégitime lui même. Il n'était pas seul, les quatre conseillers du Dieu était réunis… Par contre, le Dieu ténébreux, lui, était aux abonnés absents. Sans prévenir personne, il avait disparu alors qu'une réunion était prévue et le général blond était blanc de rage devant ce camouflet.

Quatre était d'un tempérament sanguin, toujours prêt à en venir aux mains et d'une stabilité mentale douteuse. Cependant, il était l'un des seuls habitants de ce monde à être assez puissant pour soutenir Heero.

Ses colères étaient légendaires et tout le monde avait toujours soin de faire place autour de lui ; le blondinet était certes un excellent tacticien mais il était également d'une cruauté sans bornes. Très tôt, il avait établi une relation d'amitié où peut être bien plus avec l'autre général, Zechs. Plus que les deux ministres, il partageait avec Quatre une ambition dévorante et Heero avait déjà déjoué plusieurs de leurs complots pour le détrôner.

Mais, malgré le danger que ces deux là représentaient, Heero avait absolument besoin d'eux et de leur pouvoir pour contrôler ce monde fou créé par un Dieu qui ne l'était pas moins.

Furieux, Quatre finit par exploser :

- Ceci est un outrage ! La situation est grave, l'Elu est arrivé pour nous détrôner et Heero par en balade en nous plantant là ? Combien de temps allons nous devoir subir ces vexations !?

Calmement, Wufeï qui se tenait à gauche du trône vide répondit :

- Nous avons besoin de son pouvoir pour soutenir le monde. Tant qu'il n'y a pas de meilleure solution, sa vie reste importante. A moins bien sûr que tu aies une brillante idée, Quatre. Mais je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as achevé Solo avant que nous ayons pu nous emparer de son essence divine…

Trowa, à la droite du trône, finit la phrase de Wufeï d'une voix sans inflexion:

- C'est à cause de toi que nous en sommes là. Si nous avions pu procéder à la cérémonie avec un Dieu vivant, nous aurions pu contrôler ce monde sans l'aide de Heero… Mais bien sûr, Solo t'a insulté et toi tu n'as pas pu retenir ta rage et tu l'as tué, comme il le souhaitait. Parfois, Quatre, je me demande vraiment si tu es un si bon tacticien que ça. Et en le tuant…

Wufeï reprit la parole :

- L'essence divine est revenue à son héritier. Héritier que ni toi ni Zechs n'avez réussi à trouver. Franchement, Quatre, sur ce coup là tu as fait preuve d'une incompétence assez stupéfiante.

Zechs, jusque là resté silencieux explosa :

- Assez ! Puisque vous êtes si forts vous deux, où étiez vous lorsque nous cherchions l'héritier comme des fous ? Et comment aurions nous pu savoir que Solo avait pris ses dispositions pour éviter d'être évincé du pouvoir ? De plus, l'héritier à été mis hors de notre portée dans un monde dans lequel nous ne pouvons pas intervenir par sa mère !

Tout d'un coup, Quatre eut un sourire sordide :

- Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle : J'ai capturé l'héritier en question, assez facilement d'ailleurs… C'est encore un jeune homme naïf, facile à manipuler et il est en mon pouvoir. Bien sûr, l'essence divine qu'il possède est trop puissante pour être contenue dans un seul être originaire de ce monde, mais nous pouvons la transférer en nous même comme le prévoyait le plan original… et nous débarrasser de Heero.

Wufeï fronça ses fins sourcils :

- ça ne sera pas si facile que ça, même si nous arrivons à nous emparer du pouvoir de l'Héritier. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment au sujet de tout ça…

Zechs riposta :

- Toujours aussi frileux, dragon…

Wufeï répondit froidement, ses yeux trahissant cependant la colère qu'il refusait de laisser transparaître dans sa voix :

- Toi et Quatre ne pensez qu'au pouvoir et à la guerre ! Mais ce monde à aussi besoin d'être géré, ce n'est pas juste un beau jouet pour vous deux. Nos cinq pouvoirs combinés suffisent à peine à faire survivre ce monde et toi Quatre, tu propose un plan qui, si il échoue peut mettre en danger toute la population et nous mêmes ?

Trowa renchérit sans montrer plus d'émotion que d'habitude :

- Nous étions d'accord : nous révolter contre Heero, d'accord, mais uniquement si nous pouvons acquérir suffisamment de pouvoir pour subvenir nous même aux besoin de ce monde. Il faut que tu réfléchisses aux conséquences de tes actes, Quatre ! De plus…

Le ministre de la droite hésita quelques instants avant d'ajouter :

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… J'ai l'impression que Heero savait pour l'héritier… Et lui a le pouvoir d'aller dans l'autre monde, alors pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais essayer de supprimer le fils de Solo avant qu'il ne devienne une menace ? Je refuse d'agir avant de savoir de quoi il retourne, je me demande si Heero n'est pas en train de nous tendre un piège.

Quatre contempla Trowa et Wufeï d'un air dédaigneux :

- Vous n'êtes que des lâches qui refusent de se mouiller parce que l'eau est trop froide ! Il faut prendre des risques si nous voulons réussir !

A cet instant, un messager craintif arriva et tendit un message à Quatre. Celui-ci, de fort mauvaise humeur le chassa à coup de pieds avant de décacheter la lettre. Après quelques instants, il cria de frustration :

- Enfer ! Ce petit elfe misérable s'est enfui de mon donjon en trucidant presque toute la garnison qui y était stationnée ! Et pire, il avait une épée à lame bleue à la main !

Trowa dit, interrogateur :

- Deathscythe ?

Wufeï répondit, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres car ce n'était pas tous les jours que les plans de Quatre se voyaient déjoués et que ça lui faisait toujours bien plaisir :

- Sans aucun doute. On dirait bien que tu as crié victoire trop vite Quatre. L'Héritier ne m'a pas l'air aussi facile à manipuler que tu le pensais. Maintenant qu'il à réussi à s'emparer de Deathscythe, il a prouvé qu'il avait les pouvoirs de son père… l'épée n'aurait jamais réagi à son appel sinon ! On dirait bien qu'un nouveau joueur de valeur vient de faire son apparition sur l'échiquier.

Ils restèrent tous les quatre silencieux jusqu'à ce que Zechs intervienne :

- Peut être y a t il moyen de tourner cela à notre avantage… Il suffit de nous débrouiller pour opposer Heero et l'Héritier… Après tout, c'est dans la prophétie. Et ensuite, tant que l'Héritier sera affaibli par le combat, nous pourrons facilement lui voler ses pouvoirs…

Trowa et Wufeï restèrent sans réaction mais tous les deux répugnaient à ce genre de traîtrise. Quatre lui, n'avait pas les mêmes scrupules :

- Ce n'est pas bête, mais je préfèrerais capturer le fils de Solo, lui voler ses pouvoirs et régler son compte à Heero moi même. J'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir supporter ses ordres et ses sautes d'humeur. Le tuer sera un divertissement des plus agréables, je pourrais le parier. Voir sa gorge blanche se rompre sous le fil de ma lame et voir son beau sang rouge se répandre pour moi…

Vaguement écoeuré, Wufeï rompit la rêverie de Quatre :

- Tu ferais mieux alors de repartir sur les traces de l'elfe au lieu de vendre la peau de l'ours…

Le conseil était fini et chacun d'entre eux retourna à ses occupations ; Wufeï à ses études, Trowa à ses animaux et Quatre et Zechs à leurs plaisirs hédonistes.

++++++++++++

Une fois en dehors du sinistre donjon, Ego huma l'air et il indiqua de sa patte droite une direction :

- La cascade la plus proche est part là, dans la forêt. 

Duo acquiesça et ils s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Plus ils avançaient et plus une épaisse brume se levait en même temps que le ciel s'assombrissait. Même si ce phénomène pouvait sembler angoissant, Duo se sentait tout à fait à l'aise sous le couvert des arbres, comme il l'avait d'ailleurs toujours été lorsqu'il était en contact avec de la végétation.

Bientôt il entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coulait et su qu'il était à proximité de la cascade mais quand il chercha Ego des yeux, le chat avait disparu. Duo haussa les épaules ; il ne tenait pas spécialement à se déshabiller en face de son compagnon de route. Le Chat devait avoir ses raisons pour avoir disparu.

Il se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements et les laissa sur la berge avant d'entrer dans l'eau, plus pressé de se débarrasser du sang de monstre dont il était tout éclaboussé plutôt que de l'odeur humaine qui, selon Ego, l'imprégnait encore. Elle était relativement froide et lui arrivait à la taille. D'un geste machinal il ôta le lien qui retenait sa tresse, la laissa se défaire et commença ses ablutions.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, toujours environné par une épaisse brume qui ne lui permettait pas de voir à dix mètres devant lui, il commença à chanter une vieille chanson humaine :

_A la claire fontaine_

_M'en allant promener_

_J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle_

_Que je m'y suis baigné_

Sa voix était d'un alto léger particulièrement mélodieux. Comme sous l'effet de son timbre, la brume se mit à tourbillonner et s'écarta.

_Il y a longtemps que je t'aime_

_Jamais je ne t'oublierai_

Et soudain, juste devant Duo, perché sur une pierre se tenait la raison pour laquelle les filles qui tournaient autour de Duo n'avaient jamais eu la moindre chance. Les yeux bleus brillant avec une intensité inhumaine, les cheveux presque noirs en désordre et la peau blanche presque nacrée, l'être qui hantait les rêves de l'elfes depuis aussi longtemps qu'il puisse se le rappeler se tenait devant lui comme une mystérieuse créature des eaux.

Toutes les fois où il l'avait entrevu dans ses rêves flashèrent devant les yeux de l'elfe. Il se souvenait des moments ou cette main blanche avait touché son corps, ou ses yeux bleus l'avaient silencieusement appelé. 

La gorge de Duo se contracta. L'atmosphère était si étrange, n'était il pas encore en train de rêver ?

La personne assise sur la pierre lui fit un sourire. Attiré comme un papillon de nuit par la flamme, Duo se rapprocha instinctivement. Dans sa main, l'inconnu avait un objet étrange qui ressemblait à un couteau ou à une incisive d'un tigre à dents de sabre. Il porta la lame à son poignet et, comme Duo un peu plus tôt, il s'infligea une blessure.

Duo le regarda faire sans rien dire.

Enfin, l'inconnu ouvrit la bouche et dit :

- Tu aimes le sang ?

Jamais dans ses rêves le jeune homme n'avait parlé. Duo connaissait le moindre contour de son corps mais réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait jamais entendu sa voix. Elle était plus grave que la sienne et un peu nasillarde, familière quelque part. 

Il resta interdit, contemplant le sang de l'étrange créature se mêler à l'eau courante. Il était d'un curieux rouge andrinople et formait des volutes et de singuliers motifs en se mêlant au liquide transparent…

Comme hypnotisé, Duo les fixa un instant puis son regard rencontra ces yeux qui lui étaient si familiers. Sa main saisit le poignet sanglant et, se penchant comme un homme faisant une offrande, ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de la blessure et y goûta le sang qui y perlait. Sa saveur était douce et sucrée, presque lancinant en bouche en même temps que délicatement cuivrée, rappelant en cela vaguement le sang humain.

L'inconnu se laissa faire sans réticence et, finalement, Duo se releva de sa posture de suppliciant. Lorsqu'il répondit à la question restée en suspend entre eux, ses yeux brillaient du même éclat que l'inconnu :

- Oui, j'aime ton sang.

Il ponctua sa phrase en léchant ses lèvres qui avaient pris une couleur cerise foncée.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène eut l'air presque surpris. Nonchalamment, il passa sa main dans les longues mèches de Duo et s'empara d'un cheveu. Il tira et l'arracha mais l'elfe ne réagit pas à l'infime douleur. Lentement, sous les yeux attentifs de Duo, il prit le cheveu et se l'enroula autour de l'annulaire droit, créant ainsi une bague cuivrée brillant comme du métal. 

Puis ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire et ses doigts touchèrent une des gouttes de sang qui étaient tombées sur le rocher sur lequel il était assis ; comme Duo plus tôt, la coupure de son poignet était déjà cicatrisée. Il traça un signe dans le sang et, soudain, il disparu comme si il n'avait jamais existé.

Duo cligna des yeux, comme se réveillant d'un rêve, avec une curieuse impression d'irréalité. Autour de lui, la brume se dispersait. Cherchant une preuve de se qui venait de se passer, ses yeux tombèrent sur la pierre sur laquelle se tenait un peu plus tôt l'étrange naïade. Les gouttes de sang y brillaient toujours, de même qu'un symbole omega. 

De même, sur sa langue Duo pouvait toujours sentir l'essence de la personne qui l'avait séduit dans ses rêves. Et là, il venait de le rencontrer pour la première fois de le rencontrer réellement et il n'avait même pas été fichu de lui demander son nom.

Et pourtant… à un niveau plus profond de lui même, Duo savait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, que dans ce monde ses actes avaient une signification profonde.

Retombant sur terre, il chercha Ego du regard. Celui-ci faisait sa toilette l'air de rien sur la berge près des vêtements de Duo, comme gardant l'épée Deathscythe. La petite lueur qui brillait dans son regard le faisait ressembler à un entremetteur extrêmement satisfait de lui-même.

Les mains sur les hanches et un sourire un peu moqueur, Duo lui dit :

- On peut savoir où tu étais passé ? Je croyais que tu étais mon guide ?

Ego bailla exagérément, montrant dans le processus ses petites canines pointues avant de répondre :

- Tout juste mon grand, je suis ton guide et je sais ce que je fais !

Duo le regarda un peu goguenard avant de dire :

- C'est pas tout ça mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir m'habiller sans qu'un matou sans vergogne me mate alors demi tour droite Ego !

- Honnêtement Duo, tu n'as rien que je n'ai jamais vu mais si ça peut te faire plaisir…

Et le chat s'exécuta et Duo s'habilla rapidement. Se retournant, le chat vint se frotter contre les jambes de Duo en un geste familier. Duo fut étonné : jamais le chat n'avait été aussi caressant. Se baissant, il le prit dans ses bras et en ronronnant de plaisir, Ego mit sa  fraîche petite truffe de chat contre son cou. Duo sourit ; le pelage d'Ego était chaud comme de la fourrure et doux comme de la soie. C'était presque étrange de voir à quel point il se sentait à l'aise ainsi mais après tout, les chat on cet effet là sur tout le monde, n'est ce pas ?

+++++++++++

Notes de l'auteur : Quelques éclaircissements : Non, Duo et Heero ne sont pas des vampires, Non, Ego n'est pas Heero et oui, Quatre est l'authentique salaud numéro un de l'histoire…

Sinon, elle vous plaît la scène de la cascade ? Moi je l'adore, même si elle n'était pas censée être aussi bizarre quand j'en ai écrit le scénario… Mais au moment de l'écrire réellement, j'ai senti mes personnages réagir autrement sous la plume. De même, la scène du palais entre le 4 conjurés n'était pas censée être si longue et donner autant de détails sur le scénario…

Jikaï : Dans ce monde, les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être… Duo va vite apprendre que tout le monde lui veut quelque chose… En l'occurrence, dans le prochain chapitre… le tuer ! Duo survivra t'il aux terribles attaques de la mauvaise bonne fée ? (je vous laisse deviner qui va tenir ce rôle de composition…)


	5. La mauvaise bonne fée

Ce chapitre est pour tous ceux qui veulent le lire mais plus particulièrement dédicacé à Shinia Marina qui m'a envoyé un gift art pour le chapitre 4… Une  cascade et 2 pilotes particulièrement déshabillés.*bave* Un bon thème, non ? Sans son intervention, le chapitre 5 aurait mis beaucoup plus de temps à venir.

Silmarill : On dit quoi ? Merci Shinia !!!

Comme tout le monde l'avait deviné, le rôle de la mauvaise bonne fée revient à… Réléna !

Donc, au programme : Dérapage quelque peu incontrôlé, léger délire made in Erszebeth, méga Réléna bashing / bastardisation de Réléna, 2+1, 1+2, R+1.

Erszebeth

De l'autre coté du monde

_Chapitre cinq : La mauvaise bonne fée _

Heero rêvassait les yeux dans le vague sur son trône. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rencontrait Duo puisqu'ils s'étaient vus dans leurs rêves. Mais leur rencontre sous la cascade avait été… différente.

Donc, au lieu de gérer ce monde bordélique de son mieux, Heero était  plongé dans ses pensées.

Ça n'échappait pas à son ministre de la gauche, Wufeï Chang. Il connaissait bien son maître et se demandait ce qui pouvait bien le préoccuper à ce point là.

Zechs lui n'était pas aussi observateur ou alors ne s'intéressait pas aux changements d'humeur de son seigneur et maître. Il était venu rendre une vitesse de courtoisie à Heero et avait, à la grande horreur de celui-ci, traîné sa sœur avec lui.

Ou plutôt, l'insupportable sœur de Zechs lui avait fait la vie dure et l'avait supplié jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et qu'il l'emmène avec lui.

Cette fille mettait un P majuscule au mot peste. Dans ce monde, elle était la personnification de la malchance, au point que l'avoir à vos cotés était une des pires choses qui puisse vous arriver. Elle personnifiait en fait si bien la poisse qu'elle en avait acquis les propriétés ; lorsqu'elle collait à vos basques, c'était pour longtemps.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle visait haut. En tant que sœur d'un des généraux de Heero, elle avait arbitrairement décidé que nulle n'était plus qualifiée qu'elle pour l'épouser. Zechs souscrivait de tout son cœur à ce plan ; non seulement il lui permettait de se débarrasser de son embarrassante sœur, mais si jamais elle arrivait à ses fins, il bénéficierait de son pouvoir.

La situation était la suivante : Zechs voulait Réléna dans le lit de Heero pour qu'elle ne gâche plus son paysage et qu'il gagne en pouvoir, Réléna voulait avoir Heero pour gagner en prestige et satisfaire sa folie des grandeurs, Heero voulait Réléna n'importe où sauf auprès de lui parce qu'elle lui pompait sérieusement l'air et le reste du monde ne prenait pas la fée-princesse au sérieux parce que franchement, elle devrait un peu varier les couleurs de sa garde robe… et se mettre du plomb dans la cervelle, si possible au propre plutôt qu'au figuré.

Donc, le repas ce jour là au palais était des plus ennuyeux. Tout le monde faisait de son mieux pour ignorer la fée de la poisse mais celle-ci ne semblait pas même s'en rendre compte. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était son Dieu aux yeux bleus sur le trône… S'en même se rendre compte que lesdits yeux bleus étaient particulièrement occupés à l'éviter. 

Enfin presque. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen d'attirer l'attention de Heero sur elle. Ce fut Wufeï qui lui donna l'idée par mégarde :

- Zechs, avez-vous retrouvé cet elfe impudent qui s'est introduit dans ce monde pour voler son trône à notre Dieu ?

- Non, malheureusement il semble rester sous le couvert des arbres pour éviter d'être repéré. Mais n'ayez crainte, nous ne le laisserons jamais s'introduire dans le palais.

Comme tout le monde, Réléna avait entendu parler de la prophétie… Son frère avait aussi tenté de lui expliquer la situation mais tout ce qui ne touchait pas de près où de loin son éventuel mariage avec le Dieu taciturne lui passait plus ou moins au dessus de la tête. Elle fit de son mieux pour utiliser les capacités de son cerveau et un plan naquit dans son esprit simplet :

*réfléchit* Duo menace Heero.

* foule ses 2 neurones et demi* Si je tue Duo, alors Heero sera content.

* surchauffe ses synapses* Fou de gratitude, il se mariera avec moi, nous vivrons longtemps et nous aurons beaucoup d'enfants.

Ne riez pas. Pour Réléna, la conception d'un tel plan relevait d'un exploit intellectuel, même si il démontrait également qu'elle avait abusé des contes de fées.

Après le repas, elle exposa son plan à son frère qui acquiesça. Au mieux, elle réussirait et ils seraient débarrassés de l'elfe, au pire elle échouerait et il serait débarrassé d'elle. 

Il y a des cas ou même le pire est un mieux.

_+++++++++_

Tout en continuant son chemin avec Ego, Duo rêvait à l'inconnu de la cascade et à son corps d'Adonis pas très habillé. Il était donc dans la lune et sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une voix horripilante l'interrompre dans ses fantasmes :

- Je t'ai enfin trouvé, vil elfe usurpateur de trône de mon Heeeeeerooo chéri !

Quelque part dans son esprit embrouillé, Réléna savait que c'était le moment pour une tirade enflammée… Mais elle n'était pas très douée pour ça.

Duo leva les yeux sur la personne qui avait parlé. C'était le prototype même de la blonde niaise aux yeux bleus. Mais, plus horrible était ce qu'elle portait… C'était un ensemble, non, une  pièce montée de tant de froufrous, de dentelles, de rubans et de volants d'un ignoble rose glace à la fraise fondue que seule une junkie du rose pouvait oser porter un truc pareil. 

Duo laissa un frisson d'horreur consternée le parcourir. Il avait été tiré de ses fabuleuses visions d'un sublime inconnu aux yeux bleus par cet attentat au bon goût et à l'esthétisme ?

Duo soupira ; il semblait bien qu'une nouvelle bizarrerie de ce monde venait de lui tomber dessus sans crier gare :

- T'es qui toi d'abord ?

Réléna roula des mécaniques :

- Je suis La Princesse Réléna et je serais bientôt la Déesse de ce Monde !

Ego soupira en levant les yeux au ciel :

- Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'une fée sans cervelle nous tombe dessus ?

- Une fée ?

Duo se relaxa. Si cette fille était une fée, elle ne pouvait théoriquement pas être une menace.

Ego remarqua l'attitude décontractée de Duo :

- Tu fais confiance aux fées, toi ?

- Ben pourquoi, elles sont censées être sympa, non ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé de briser toutes tes belles illusions Duo, mais…Dans ce monde, le Rose est la couleur la plus démoniaque imaginable. Je veux dire, mate moi un peu ce rose atroce et dis moi que tu trouves cette couleur belle ou rassurante !

- Tu veux dire que c'est une "mauvaise fée" ?

- Bien sûr ! Il en existe d'autres ? Regardes là et dis moi ce que tu en penses.

- Euh, elle est…rose, très rose, apparemment elle aime les volants et les fanfreluches mais le problème c'est que ça lui donne l'aspect d'une vache qui se serait roulée dans des rideaux… et elle a une voix vraiment désagréable.

- Duo, crois moi là-dessus, une créature ne peut jamais cacher sa vraie nature… et cette fée là, moi elle me fait flipper.

Réléna, qui avait suivi la conversation avec ennui, dit du ton d'une enfant gâtée :

- Je suis pas une fée, d'abord, je suis une princesse et Heero va m'épouser !

Ego et Duo échangèrent un regard lourdement chargé d'incrédulité. Tous les deux pensaient très fort la même chose : aucun Dieu qui se respecte ne pourrait se marier avec une chose qui a l'air d'une vache enrobée dans des voilages d'un rose suspect avec dans le dos de ridicules et microscopiques petites ailes de papillon qui ne battent même pas quand elle plane. Quand on est un Dieu, il y a une certaine image de marque à maintenir.

Et la fée ne cadrait pas du tout avec.

Désillusionner Réléna aurait été comme donner un coup de pied à un chiot… Mais Ego détestait les chiots et se sentait ce jour là clairement suicidaire car il miaula d'une voix ironique :

- Mais tu te crois où, "princesse" ? Dans un conte de fées ? Tout le monde sait que Heero est complètement asexué et qu'il te fuit comme la peste !

Les sourcils de la fée se rapprochèrent comme les nuages dans un ciel orageux :

- Je vais pas laisser un petit minet comme toi manquer de respect à la future Déesse de ce Monde !

C'en était trop pour Ego sur ce coup là. Sa fierté de chat ne pouvait pas supporter les mots "petit" et "minet" accolés ensemble. En fait, ne serait ce que le mot "minet" avait tendance à le mettre de très mauvais poil. Lesdits poils se hérissèrent donc dans le plus beau style rince bouteille et il feula en direction de Duo :

- Non mais je rêve ou elle vient de m'appeler petit minet ? Vas y mon gars, blaste moi cette pétasse !

Mais la fée n'avait pas attendu la diatribe du félin :

- Rainbow attack !

A ces mots, un arc en ciel rose vint s'aplatir aux pieds de Duo. 

Apparemment, Réléna avait quelques petits problèmes techniques avec sa baguette magique. Elle passait probablement plus de temps à jouer à la princesse qu'à la fée et avait un peu oublié le manuel d'utilisation du lanceur de sorts.

Duo et Ego regardèrent avec consternation le machin rose qu'elle leur avait lancé aux pieds fondre et dégouliner jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'une flaque (toujours du même rose abominable) qui sentait suspicieusement l'arôme artificiel de fraise.

Pour un peu, ils en auraient été malades, surtout le pauvre Ego qui était plus près du sol que son bipède compagnon et qui se retrouvait truffe à flaque avec l'arc en ciel liquéfié.

S'écartant avec répugnance du truc fondu, Duo dit d'un ton éberlué :

- C'était quoi ça ? Et depuis quand les arc en ciels sont roses ?

Ego répondit avec une lassitude non feinte :

- Chais pas. Elle est vraiment trop nulle.

Pendant ce temps, Réléna était en train de secouer furieusement sa baguette impuissante, histoire d'en obtenir une réaction. Finalement, un jet d'étincelles (rose flashy) en sortit et transforma une innocente rangée d'arbre en fromage dégoulinant. 

A l'odeur, c'était du munster trop fait.

Tandis que Duo et Ego contemplaient avec abattement cette hideuse et odorante métamorphose et qu'ils sentaient tous les deux qu'ils allaient être définitivement malades, Réléna eut un sourire féroce et les visa :

- Pumpkin shift !

Ce fut un pur coup de bol que Duo et le chat arrivent à s'écarter à temps de la trajectoire de la traînée étincelante qui transforma une nouvelle et tout aussi innocente rangée d'arbres en champ de citrouilles bien mures.

Duo céda à la panique et saisit le félin par sous ses deux pattes antérieures et le supplia tout en le secouant comme un prunier :

- Fait quelque chose le chat, je veux pas me changer en citrouille moi !

Ego, tout aussi paniqué répondit :

- Ch'peux rien faire, cette fille est complètement maboule, débrouille toi tout seul !

Duo tourna la tête vers Réléna qui le visait à nouveau, un sourire sadique sur le visage. Le temps sembla se ralentir pour Duo et il agît par instinct, prenant le contrôle de l'air autour de lui…

Réléna lança son attaque…

Pour se la voir retourner contre elle par une brusque bourrasque de vent.

Réléna, ou plutôt ce qu'elle était devenue atterrit dans le munster.

Elle venait de se changer en une grosse citrouille et, comme le créateur de ce monde ne savait pas résister à une bonne blague, ladite citrouille était entourée par des métrages de voilages rose bonbon et s'ornait d'ailes de fées ridiculement petites… le tout baignant, comme il l'a déjà été dit, dans le munster. 

C'était la parfaite application d'une des lois de ce monde : La fabuleuse et grandiloquente bien que pas très logique loi de la conservation de l'humour. 

Ego et Duo se regardèrent, tous les deux carrément abasourdis par cet épique bouleversement de situation.

D'un revers de patte, Ego s'essuya la truffe et dit :

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu pouvais utiliser la puissance élementale du vent ?

- Ben tu me l'avais pas demandé.

- Euh, bon, ramasse la poussière d'aile de fée, ça peut toujours servir…

Duo s'exécuta, puis, dit sur un ton pensif :

- Finalement, tout est bien qui finit bien et la mauvaise fée à finit transformée en citrouille par l'un de ses propres sortilèges…

Ego renifla avec mépris :

- Ouais, ben crois moi, les choses finissent rarement aussi bien dans le coin.

++++++++++

Quelque part dans son palais sinistre, Heero éclata de rire, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la salle.

Car oui, il avait une réputation à tenir.

Et dans la vasque remplie d'eau qui lui servait à contempler son royaume, il avait assisté au "combat" entre Réléna et Duo, ce qui l'avait beaucoup diverti. 

Décidément, depuis que Duo était entré dans son monde, il s'ennuyait beaucoup moins. Le chat et l'elfe formaient un intéressant duo comique et venaient de lui retirer une sacrée épine du pied.

Avec un peu de chance, ça ne serait que la première d'une longue série.

Son regard se porta sur le cheveu cuivré qui ornait sa main droite et la douleur lancinante qui l'avait saisi depuis qu'il était monté sur ce trône solitaire diminua un peu.

Bientôt… très bientôt…

+++++++++++

Notes de l'auteur : Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi, mais dès que je fais rentrer Réléna dans un de mes fics, ça finit en gros délire (voir chapitre 4 de _Me and Heero down by the schoolyard_). Ce chapitre confirme que j'ai énormément de mal à faire de Réléna un personnage _in character… _Parce que je n'arrive pas à la prendre au sérieux_._

Jikai : Après Heero, c'est au tour de Duo de se faire harceler… Pas toujours facile d'être un Dieu… Everybody wants a piece of Duo's ass.

Vous avez aimé, vous avez detesté, des questions ou des suggestions ? Cliquez sur le petit bouton bleu en dessous, soutenez moralement l'auteur en reviewant !


	6. La vérité est dans le rêve

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam wing ne sont pas à moi mais le scénar lui, l'est bel et bien !

Au programme : Treize dans le rôle de Cendrillon ( Enfin, en quelque sorte, vous verrez bien…), 1+2, et une grosse louche d'onirisme.

Silmarill : Quoi ! Une grosse louche d'onanisme ? Je suis choquée !

Erszebeth : Mais non ! D'onirisme, pas d'onanisme… Trop de thé, excusez la…

Erszebeth

De l'autre coté du monde

Chapitre six : La vérité est dans le rêve

Pour ne pas changer, Duo et Ego voyageaient toujours ensemble dans la forêt. Celle-ci, réfléchissait Duo, se faisait de plus en plus étrange, comme pleine d'échos passés, présents et futurs qui déphasaient complètement l'elfe.

Mais Ego le menait toujours plus profondément dans la forêt et Duo se sentait de plus en plus troublé. Il avait l'habitude de percevoir l'âme des arbres mais il y avait quelque chose ici qui le perturbait vivement. Les arbres étaient si serrés, la lumière pénétrait si peu qu'il était difficile de savoir si c'était le jour et la nuit.

La sensation était étouffante et pourtant familière, quelque part.

_"Duo !"_

Duo se retourna. Il aurait pu jurer que quelqu'un ou quelque chose venait juste de l'appeler. Mais il n'y avait rien que la forêt sombre derrière lui.

Et soudain, sa vision vacilla comme lorsqu'il était dans la chaumière des sorcières et il vit une forme blanche portant un fardeau dans ses bras qui marchait rapidement comme si elle avait peur d'être poursuivie. Elle aussi se dirigeait vers le cœur de la forêt.

- Duo ! Duo tu m'écoutes ?

Cette fois-ci, la voix était concrète et Duo revint à la réalité. Ego le fixait l'air soucieux :

- Fais attention Duo. Ici… les arbres rêves, les arbres se souviennent. Ne tombe pas dans leur illusion et n'essaye pas de communiquer avec eux.

Duo hocha la tête muettement. Curieusement, bien que la scène qu'il avait vu n'avait rien de vraiment effrayant, il se sentait parcouru de frissons.

Non, cette forêt n'était définitivement pas normale.

Ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à arriver à un surplomb qui donnait sur le reste de la forêt. Celle si était sombre et visiblement très ancienne. Cependant, en son milieu se tenait une étrange architecture blanche qui rappelait singulièrement à Duo le temple par lequel il était entré en ce monde. Le désignant, il demanda à Ego :

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Ego fit une grimace féline :

- Oh ça ? Rien du tout.

Le chat lui cachait visiblement quelque chose et Duo laissa son regard peser sur les prunelles d'or bruni d'Ego. Celui-ci compris le message et fini par dire :

- Oh, bien, c'est le château de Lady Une si tu veux tellement le savoir !

Et là, sans justification aucune, un coup de tonnerre retentit dans le ciel par ailleurs tout à fait bleu et sans le moindre nuage. Duo leva les yeux, surpris et chercha les signes avant coureurs de l'orage mais en vain : il n'y en avait pas le moindre.

- C'était quoi ça ?

Ego répondit avec visiblement beaucoup d'agacement :

- Rien du tout. Maintenant, continuons notre route. Cette forêt est malsaine et je n'ai pas la moindre intention de m'y attarder.

Duo resta pensif un instant avant de suivre le chat.

_"Tout de même, je me demande si Ego ne prend pas la tâche de me guider un peu par-dessous la patte…"_

Ils continuèrent donc leur chemin. Ego était visiblement préoccupé par quelque chose mais Duo savait qu'il ne servait à rien de poser des questions. Le chat n'aimait pas y répondre. Les bonds du félin au dessus des racines se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, comme si il craignait que quelque chose ne leur tombe dessus au coin du bois.

Un bruit se rapprochant attira l'attention de Duo. On aurait dit… Oui, c'était ça, un cheval se rapprochait au pas. Quelque instants plus tard, une femme apparut sur le dos d'un magnifique alezan. L'apercevant, elle lui fit un magnifique sourire. C'était la chose la plus rassurante que Duo ait vu depuis qu'il était entré en ce monde.

- Bonjour, jeune Elfe. Puis je te demander ce que tu fais en ma forêt ?

Duo qui avait bien appris sa leçon observa quelques instants la jeune femme. De taille moyenne, son visage en amande et ses oreilles pointues trahissaient des origines elfiques. Ses cheveux étaient lachés sur ses épaules et elle portait une robe presque trop belle pour une simple promenade en forêt. Comme de juste, elle montait le cheval en amazone comme l'aurait fait une femme de haute naissance. Dans son dos pendait un arc et un carquois mais elle ne semblait absolument pas d'humeur belliqueuse. Ses yeux noirs se posaient avec une lueur amusée sur Duo.

Finalement, celui-ci répondit.

- Je ne fais que passer avec mon compagnon. J'espère que vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

Elle répondit, un peu surprise :

- Absolument pas mais… De quel compagnon parlez vous ?

Duo chercha Ego des yeux… Pour s'apercevoir que celui-ci avait disparu. Encore.

- Il semblerait qu'il m'ait faussé compagnie. Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs. Mon nom est Duo.

A ce nom, les yeux de la femme s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Malheureusement pour lui, Duo ne s'en aperçu pas. Elle répondit :

- Je suis Lady Une, protectrice de cette forêt.

Une nouvelle fois, un coup de tonnerre retentit, un peu assourdi par le couvert des arbres. Duo sursauta mais Une ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle continua :

- La nuit va bientôt tomber. Puis je vous offrir mon hospitalité pour la nuit ?

Duo ne fut pas long à aquiesçer, il en avait un peu marre de dormir au clair de lune et ça ferait les pattes au chat.

++++++++++

Les craintes d'Ego se matérialisèrent quand il la sentit s'approcher. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être découvert par la duchesse, c'était trop risqué. Hâtivement, il se grimpa dans un arbre et s'y dissimula pour observer la scène.

Dans leur malheur, ils semblaient avoir de la chance ; Lady Une avait l'air d'être dans un de ses bons jours. Mais il n'y avait rien que Ego puisse faire pour empêcher Duo de la suivre dans son château.

Miaulant des jurons félins à l'intention d'un Duo trop crédule et d'une Lady Une perfide, il les suivit de loin jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au château.

Il fallait à Ego un moyen d'entrer car, évidemment, il ne pouvait pas prendre la porte d'entrée. Il fit donc comme tous les chats de l'univers et choisit la porte de service, autrement connue sous le nom de cuisine. Poussant son petit museau de matou contre la porte mal fermée pour l'entrouvrir juste assez pour qu'il puisse passer, il en observa l'intérieur.

Un valet plutôt bien fait de sa personne était en train de baratter de la crème pour en faire du beurre. Parfait. Si Ego s'y prenait bien, il pourrait tirer un bénéfice inattendu de cette visite aux cuisines.

Il fourbit son meilleur miaulement de chat affamé qui pourrait parfaitement être traduit par : je suis un mignon petit chat et je meurs de faim, tu n'aurais pas un peu de crème en rab pour moi s'il te plaît ? Et passa à l'attaque.

- Miaou ?

Le valet vêtu de guenilles leva le nez de sa tâche et aperçu Ego. C'était un cœur tendre et il craqua aussitôt pour le chat :

- Bonjour le matou, qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Ego passa à la deuxième phase de l'attaque et se frotta contre les jambes du valet. Celui-ci le caressa d'une main puis récupéra le petit lait de la barratte et le versa dans une jatte avant de le donner au chat.

Ego n'était pas le genre à refuser ce genre de cadeau tombant du ciel et lapa son petit lait en pensant :

_"Radin, t'aurais pu me donner de la crème !"_

Son camouflage était parfait et quand Lady Une descendit en cuisine avec deux servantes, il pu entendre ce qu'elle demanda à son valet :

- Treizillon, prépare un repas pour deux ! Et veille à mettre du somnifère dans le repas de l'invité !

- Oui madame.

Le valet prépara rapidement deux plateaux et remplit les assiettes avec ce qui mijotait sur le feu, et, sous les yeux soupçonneux de sa maîtresse, il versa du somnifère dans l'une des deux assiettes de ragoût. Les deux suivantes prirent chacune un plateau et remontèrent avec Lady Une.

Une fois parties, Treizillon murmura pour lui-même avec de la déception dans la voix, comme les gens seuls ont parfois tendance à le faire :

- Encore une fois elle va s'en prendre à un invité… Et moi elle ne me voit même pas.

C'était le moment idéal pour intervenir :

- Qu'est ce qu'elle va lui faire au juste ?

Surpris, Treizillon se retourna pour voir qui avait parlé, mais il n'y avait personne. Personne sauf Ego.

- Tu… Tu parles ?

- Non, c'est mon marionnettiste invisible… Bon, tu réponds à ma question ?

Répondant automatiquement à l'autorité dans la voix du félin, Treizillon répondit :

- A chaque fois qu'on a un invité qui l'intéresse, elle le drogue et le met dans son lit pour… enfin tu vois…

Treizillon était rouge comme une tomate. Mais Ego n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui fasse un dessin, il savait additionner deux plus deux. Et quand une ambitieuse prédatrice schizo ET nymphomane rencontre un beau jeune homme héritier d'un monde entier, il y a une seule chose à ne pas faire : les laisser tous les deux seuls dans la même chambre !

Treizillon continua :

- Au départ j'ai cru qu'elle ne s'intéresserait pas à lui…

Ego le coupa :

- Sauf que là, c'est de l'Héritier dont il s'agit !

Treizillon resta saisi :

- Non, ce n'est pas possible ?! Il faut qu'on l'arrête !

- Sans déconner Einstein ?! J'ai pas plus envie que toi qu'ils fassent du sport en chambre tous les deux !

- Mais comment faire ? Elle va piquer une crise si on intervient !

Ego pris un air décidé. Si il avait eu des manches, il se les aurait retroussées :

- Laisse faire le professionnel…

+++++++++

Duo discutait tranquillement avec Lady Une. Il ne remarqua même pas quand sa vue se troubla et qu'il piqua du nez. Il sombra rapidement dans un sommeil profond et se mit à rêver en accord avec la forêt tout autour de la "propriété" de Lady Une.

Les arbres regardaient la forme blanche que Duo avait déjà vue courir comme le vent vers le centre de la forêt. Vers le temple blanc qui se dressait comme un tas d'ossements blanchis.

Derrière elle, un sombre cavalier s'approche de plus en plus et le bruit des sabots du cheval plus noir que la nuit résonne sous le couvert de la forêt. Le paquet dans les bras de la jeune femme bouge. C'est vivant. Le paquet dans les bras de la jeune femme crie. C'est un bébé. La forêt est vivante, la forêt voit et les arbres meuvent leurs branches et leurs racines pour entraver la progression du cavalier comme le leur ordonne la prêtresse vêtue de blanc. 

La jeune femme y est, elle entre dans le temple et dépose son précieux paquet sur l'autel. Les arbres voient, Duo voit les yeux du bébé.

Violets, comme les siens. Duo est le bébé, Duo voit, il se souvient. Il voit la femme, sa mère, sortir une dague de ses vêtements et il sait.

Sait qu'elle veut le tuer. Il n'y a aucune émotion dans ces yeux là.

Derrière la jeune femme, une voix retentit :

- Arrête.

La voix est calme. Profonde. Elle dit ce qui doit Etre. Le cavalier sombre est lui aussi dans le temple et il n'est pas le seul. Duo le sent, dans l'ombre une autre paire d'yeux ne quitte pas la scène du regard.

La femme répond :

- Non. Son pouvoir est à moi. Je vais l'égorger sur cet autel sans que tu ne puisse rien faire et je récupèrerais son essence divine. C'est mon enfant. Il est à moi.

Duo frissonne. Il sait à qui appartient cette voix là, cette voix sans inflexion. Mais dans la paume de l'inconnu en noir brille un feu bleu. Un feu bleu que Duo connaît bien. Il lève les yeux sur le visage du cavalier et le reconnaît. C'est la même personne qu'il voit dans ses rêves, la même personne que sous la cascade.

La personne qu'il aime, dont il ne connaît toujours pas le nom et qui n'a semble t'il pas vieilli ne serait ce d'une journée pendant tout ce temps.

Le feu bleu frappe le corps de celle qui se donne le nom de mère, et elle s'évapore comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Il ne reste plus d'elle qu'un esprit translucide qui dit avant de disparaître :

- Je me vengerai, Heero.

Heero ??? 

Duo a du mal à comprendre.

Le cavalier ou plutôt non, Heero, s'approche du bébé et le prend dans ses bras. Et dans ces bras, Duo se sent bien. Il n'est pas en danger. Les yeux bleus le regardent, le jugent. Un petit sourire apparaît sur ces lèvres trop sérieuses :

- Si tu restes ici, tu ne vivras pas longtemps.

Et d'un geste, il ouvre un portail sur l'autel. Un portail que Duo connaît bien parce qu'il l'a franchi dans l'autre sens il n'y a pas si longtemps. Avant de le déposer dedans, Heero murmure :

- Nous nous reverrons, petite mort.

Le bébé gazouille et ses petites mains frôlent celle de Heero avant que le portail ne se referme sur lui.

Duo n'est plus là, Duo ne voit plus mais les arbres, eux, sont toujours les témoins de cette scène. 

Et Duo peut voir ce que les arbres ont vu.

Heero retourne à son cheval et l'ombre qui a observé la scène en silence quitte lui aussi la scène.

Une ombre familière, puisque ce n'est autre que celle d'Ego.

************

Notes de l'auteur : Alors là c'est le cliffhanger… Le chapitre 6 était censé comprendre beaucoup plus de scènes mais elles sont plus longues à écrire que prévu alors je vous laisse là.

Vous avez tous remarqué j'espère le magnifique rôle que j'ai réservé à Treize : Cendrillon ! et au service de Une en plus, c'est le monde à l'envers. 

Silmarill : Parfois je me demande vraiment d'où viennent ces idées. Elles sont tellement bizarres que je suis sûre que c'est une preuve de l'existence de la quatrième dimension.

Personne n'a encore trouvé l'identité de Ego. Pourtant, certaines d'entre vous ont chauffé… J'ai donné des indices mais apparemment ça vous est complètement passé au dessus de la tête. Tant mieux après tout, quand je révèlerais l'identité de Ego dans 2 ou 3 chapitres ça vous surprendra toutes…  De manière générale, il y a des surprises jusqu'à la toute dernière goutte de ce fic.

Jikaï : Duo se fera t'il passer sur le corps ? Ego arrivera t'il à temps pour empêcher la catastrophe ? Lady Une ne va pas beaucoup aimer qu'on lui pique sa proie sous le nez…

Une petite review m'sieur dames, ça fait écrire plus vite.


	7. Mantis Religiosa

Au programme : Horrible impossibilité Physico-Schizo-Unienne *gloussement* Lady Une bashing, UnexDuo heureusement loupé… et un soupçon de 2x1 !

Silmarill : Mais c'est quoi ces warnings ? Tu veux faire peur à tout le monde ou quoi ?

Erszebeth : C'est vrai que vu comme ça… Mais c'est pourtant drôle… Horriblement drôle !

Silmarill : En insistant sur le mot horriblement ! 

Erszebeth

De l'autre coté du monde

Chapitre sept : Mantis religiosa

Treizillon indiqua l'emplacement de la chambre à coucher de Lady Une à Ego. Celui-ci était sur le point de partir quand Treizillon le retint :

- Attends le chat. Pour pouvoir quitter le château, il faut y voler un objet.

Et il tendit un petit sac de confetti au chat. Ego contempla le sachet fixement. D'accord, on était dans un monde bizarre, mais il y a des limites quand même !? Décidément, ce monde était bel et bien pris d'entropie galopante et ça n'allait qu'en s'accentuant.

- D'accord mais… Pourquoi du confetti ?

- ça pourra toujours vous servir si vous rencontrez un clown. Lady Une *coup de tonnerre* à une horreur pathologique des clowns, elle à toujours du confetti sur elle… Car aucun clown ne peut résister au * TADAM* Confetti multiforme !!!

Une goutte de sueur coula le long de la tête d'Ego. Il était normal après tout que Treizillon finisse par pêter les plombs en vivant près de Lady Une. _D'aaacoord… Surtout ne pas contredire un fou._

- Ok Treizillon, j'embarque ton confetti !

Et, prenant le petit sachet dans sa gueule, il prit sa course vers les appartements de Lady Une. Se doutant que la porte était fermée, il opta pour le passage par le balcon. Bien que possédant de très puissants pouvoirs, il ne tenait pas à les utiliser personnellement si ce n'était pas absolument nécessaire. Comme de juste, la fenêtre était entrouverte et de nouveau Ego utilisa la technique féline dite "de l'entrebâillement de porte" pour glisser son fin petit museau félin entre les deux battants de la fenêtre.

Il se figea lorsque ses pupilles dilatées rencontrèrent le spectacle d'une Lady Une à califourchon sur un Duo mis KO et en train de déshabiller celui-ci. Mais ce qui était le plus effrayant, ce n'était pas ce spectacle en lui même (quoique) mais plutôt l'horrible faim qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux presque exorbités de la jeune femme. En y regardant de plus près, il y avait quelque chose d'inhumain dans la lenteur de ses gestes, comme si soudain elle avait du mal à bouger un corps qui n'était pas le sien.

Le masque de pure convoitise sur son visage devenait de plus en plus effrayant à chaque bouton de chemise qu'elle défaisait presque maladroitement. Ce n'était pas là le visage d'une amante mais plutôt celui d'une prédatrice.

Sans perdre de temps, Ego bondit avec souplesse sur le sol, faisant bien attention à ce que Lady Une ne le remarque pas et s'approcha sans le moindre bruit du lit.

Il a déjà été dit d'Ego qu'il possédait une fourrure douce et luisante, de mignonnes petites quenottes acérées, de splendides yeux dorés et des pouvoirs assez surprenants pour un chat mais il reste néanmoins au moins une chose que vous ignorez à son sujet. Une autre des particularités d'Ego est qu'il avait des griffes étonnamment longues et pointues. Si dans ce monde il existait une manucure pour chat, alors, sans aucun doute  Ego avait rendez vous avec elle au moins une fois par semaine.

Il poussa un soupir inaudible en rétractant les griffes de sa patte droite ; si il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter c'était bien de se salir les griffes. Finalement, il sauta sur le lit, se positionnant derrière Lady Une et réfléchit une seconde à quel endroit il allait attaquer. 

Les pieds de Duo était nus juste devant son museau et la sensible plante des pieds semblait ne demander qu'à être griffée. Ego se tapit et tendit ses muscles avant de se jeter dessus pour y planter ses griffes comme si il chassait une souris afin d'optimiser le douloureux réveil en fanfare. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : Duo se réveilla avec un cri de douleur et chercha ce qui l'avait agressé.

Pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une Lady Une toujours à califourchon sur lui et tellement surprise par le réveil de sa proie qu'elle louchait. Il suffit d'un instant à Duo pour constater qu'il n'était pas tout à fait aussi habillé qu'il aurait dû l'être, que les mains de Lady Une étaient sur lui et que, oh choc ! Celle-ci portait un déshabillé en soie très très léger.

Et réaliser que non, définitivement il n'était pas bi pour un sou et que bizarrement, la manière que Lady Une avait de le fixer n'était pas tant sexy que carrément flippante. Les réflexes firent le reste : il repoussa brutalement Lady Une qui heurta l'un des montants du lit et s'assit pour essayer de se remettre les idées en place, profitant du fait que la femme était à moitié assommée.

- Bon retour parmi nous, belle au bois dormant. Bien dormi ?

C'était la voix malicieuse d'Ego, très content de son petit effet. Les yeux de Duo se fixèrent sur son pied blessé et sur le chat et tirèrent les conclusions nécessaires :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Et pourquoi tu m'as griffé ?

- Comme ton brillant cerveau mal réveillé peut le constater, je viens de t'éviter entre autres choses de te faire violer. Bon, maintenant que t'es au jus, tu te rhabilles et on file, OK ? Le coin est plutôt malsain, fit il en regardant Une du coin de l'œil. 

- Comment ça, "entre autres choses" ?

- Crois moi, t'as pas vraiment envie de le savoir. Aller ! Faut qu'on s'tire avant qu'elle se réveille !

Mais trop tard. Les yeux de Lady Une s'entrouvrirent en une fine ligne et son  prit aussitôt une terrible expression d'hostilité, telle que Duo recula. Elle tendit une main qui semblait se déformer vers l'elfe et dit :

- Inutile d'essayer de fuir ! Tu es à moi !

Et avec cette exclamation, se fut tout son corps qui se transforma, prenant une couleur verdâtre, les membres se tordant en une terrible parodie d'être humain pour prendre une forme insectoïde. Un instant après, c'était une mante religieuse de taille humaine qui se tenait devant eux, et sa tête se tourna latéralement d'une manière mécanique pour contempler ses futures proies de ses yeux en forme de diamant pourvus de milliers de cristallins, les fixant avec une intensité effrayante. D'une voix faible, Duo constata :

- Elle est toute verte…

Et d'une même voix, Ego lui répondit :

- Non sans blague ?? Si c'est la seule chose que tu remarques de bizarre chez elle, alors c'est toi qui a un problème, vieux ! Enfin bon, maintenant on a pas de soucis à se faire, ça peut pas plus empirer que ça.

A ces mots, l'une des chitineuses pattes captrices pourvue de barbes terriblement pointues se referma sur l'un des montants du lit et le bois craqua avec un bruit sec et sans appel. Pétrifiés par la monstruosité qui se tenait devant eux, Ego et Duo ne purent néanmoins retenir le frémissement d'effroi qui les parcourut à ce bruit et Duo dit d'une voix allant en crescendo :

- Euh, tu es sûr Ego ? Parce que je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais on est dans le même lit qu'une putain de mante religieuse complètement schizo ! Et mauvaise nouvelle, c'est nous le plat du jour !

- Faut toujours que tu dramatises…

Nonchalamment, la patte se retira du bois déchiqueté et Lady Une nettoya soigneusement sa patte en la passant entre ses mandibules et Duo les fixa, morbidement fasciné par leur manière de se mouvoir d'une façon à la fois délicate et féroce. Une fois qu'elle eut fini sa toilette, Mantis Una dit d'une voix glaciale :

- D'habitude, je mange mes mâles après avoir copulé avec eux mais il semble bien que je vais devoir changer mes habitudes pour une fois… Duo, je pense que je vais te garder en vie jusqu'au bout… Par quoi préfères tu que je commence ? Bras ou jambes ?

Une nouvelle douleur parcourut Duo. Cette fois, Ego était en train de mordre sa main et ne semblait pas disposer à le lâcher de sitôt.

- C'est pas vrai ! Toi aussi tu t'y mets ?

Ego cracha la main qu'il mordait et dit :

- Mais non idiot ! Qu'est ce que tu fous planté là ? Faut mettre les bouts et vite ! Chope moi ce paquet de confettis et sort moi Deathscythe, espèce d'andouille !

Duo s'exécuta et attrapa l'épée qui gisait au pied du lit, juste à temps pour sectionner la patte qui s'apprêtait à l'épingler. De douleur, la mante poussa un cri curieusement bourdonnant qui n'aurait jamais pu sortir d'une bouche humaine tandis qu'une répugnante lymphe d'un jaune verdâtre suintait de sa blessure.

Duo ne perdit pas un instant pour enfouir le confetti dans l'une de ses poches et pour se précipiter vers la porte. 

Qui était fermée à double tour. Rapidement, Duo rechercha dans sa tresse les passes qui ne le quittaient jamais et qui lui permettraient de forcer la porte.

La mante se retourna lentement pour lui faire face. L'inconvénient de cette forme était qu'elle était moins agile et rapide que dans sa forme humaine pour certains mouvements.

- Alors là… Je suis furieuse ! Je ne voulais pas en venir là mais tu vas me le payer !

Elle attrapa une petite boîte sur la table de nuit et, la serrant dans sa patte restante, la brisa en deux. Une grosse bille d'un bleu brillant qui était à l'intérieur s'échappa et elle se brisa par terre, libérant ainsi une sorte d'onde de choc.

D'une voix stridente, Lady Une continua :

- Tu sais ce que c'est ? Une balise pour indiquer ta position aux forces du palais ! Ils en ont distribué partout quand ils ont su que tu étais arrivé. D'ici un instant ils vont se téléporter et cerner le château ! Même si tu arrives à m'échapper, à eux tu ne leur échapperas pas et alors tu regretteras de ne pas m'avoir laissé te dévorer !

Sans perdre son sang froid, Duo avait continué à crocheter la serrure pendant la diatribe d' Une et entendit avec satisfaction le cliquètement de la liberté lui indiquer que la porte était à présent ouverte.

Ego fixé par ses griffes sur son épaule droite, il prit sa course dans le couloir, Une à ses trousses, volant poussivement grâce à des ailes dont la portance était à peine suffisante pour supporter son poids trop lourd. La mante était quelques mètres derrière eux en vol stationnaire, mouvant sa patte captrice restante dans un geste qui faisait penser à un funeste casse-noisettes.

Tout en fuyant à toutes jambes, cavalant vers le rez de chaussée du château, Duo s'adressa à Ego, toujours perché sur son épaule :

- Bon sang, cette Lady Une *coup de tonnerre* c'est la femme aux deux visages ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'attire que les psychos ?

- C'est comme ça quand on est un Dieu…

- Solo aussi avait ce genre de problèmes ?

- Tout le temps !

- Et pourquoi à chaque fois que je prononce le nom de cette satanée bonne femme il y a un coup de tonnerre ?

Ego haussa les épaules : 

- Oh, ça ? C'est une des lois de ce fichu coin : La loi de la théâtralité inhérente à la situation. La mante est très dangereuse mais n'en a pas l'air. Donc, à chaque fois que tu prononces son nom, il y a un coup de tonnerre. Tu aurais pu t'en douter quand même, ça nous aurait évité bien des difficultés !

- Dis donc toi, qui c'est qui a fichu le camp en me laissant tout seul sans rien m'expliquer ?

- C'est pourtant pas difficile ! Si tu veux survivre dans le coin, tu te méfies de tout le monde, c'est simple !

- Je commence à me demander si ce n'est pas de toi que je dois me méfier. Pourquoi tu as disparu, d'ailleurs ?

- Je peux pas t'expliquer maintenant. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ni toi ni moi ne pouvons prendre le risque que je sois capturé.

- Ça veut dire que si la cavalerie est dehors à nous attendre, tu vas encore disparaître ?

- Bien vu génie ! Maintenant ferme là et cours direction les écuries via la porte de derrière, c'est notre seule chance, si encore on en a une…

Mais la mante se rapprochait et au lieu de suivre les conseils d'Ego, Duo se retourna pour lui faire face. Ego bondit sur le sol, feulant furieusement :

- ça ne sert à rien Duo, tu perds ton temps !

Mais Deathscythe s'était déjà changée en faux et toute la colère de Duo le fit attaquer l'horreur verte qui se donnait le nom de Lady Une. Avec dégoût, il constata que la patte tranchée commençait à repousser et malgré ses attaques foudroyantes, les pinces de la mante stoppaient et paraient efficacement chaque mouvement de la lame. Contrairement à Réléna, Lady Une était un adversaire de taille.

Changeant de tactique, Duo se mit à utiliser l'autre extrémité de la faux pour briser la défense de son adversaire et réussit à frapper le thorax de l'insecte. Profitant qu'elle était choquée par l'impact, il fini son mouvement par un large mouvement qui faucha littéralement l'abdomen de l'insecte. Une, ou plutôt ce qui en restait s'effondra sur le sol, toujours vivante cependant. Ne supportant plus la vue de ses yeux à multi facettes, Duo l'acheva en lui coupant la tête.

Lorsqu'il se retourna essoufflé, Ego avait disparu… Encore une fois. En jetant un coup d'œil par une fenêtre proche, il réalisa que les troupes des quatre généraux entouraient massivement le palais. Pire, il semblait que les quatre généraux eux-mêmes aient fait le déplacement.

Duo était fait comme un rat.

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers pour se retrouver dans la pièce dans laquelle il avait dîné un peu plus tôt et se figea. Quelqu'un l'attendait tranquillement semblait t'il.

Heero, car c'était lui, était tranquillement assis sur la table. Il leva les yeux en voyant s'approcher Duo. L'elfe fut le premier à ouvrir la bouche :

- Décidément, nous nous rencontrons dans les endroits les plus étranges, à moins que ce soit juste ce monde bizarre. Que me vaut ta visite, bel inconnu ou devrais je dire Heero ?

Celui-ci sursauta en entendant son nom dans la bouche de Duo :

- Tu sais qui je suis ?

Duo pencha la tête sur le coté :

- Je me souviens. Cette forêt aussi. On peut savoir pourquoi tu es là alors que ce château est cerné par tes troupes ?

- Pas mes troupes, celles de mes généraux.

- Traduction : Tu n'as pas la moindre influence sur eux, n'est ce pas ?

Heero fit la grimace, il n'aimait pas tellement qu'on lui rappelle la dépendance qu'il avait envers ses subordonnés.

- Bon alors, qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Les grands yeux bleus se fixèrent sur lui et Duo se sentit un peu faible des jambes.

- Laisse toi capturer sans résistance. De toute façon tu ne peux pas lutter contre eux pour l'instant.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? fit Duo en croisant les bras.

- Sans ton compagnon, tu n'as pas la moindre chance contre eux, pour parler franchement. Je vois d'ailleurs qu'il s'est mis à l'abri, il a bien fait. Quoiqu'il se passe, il ne faut absolument pas qu'il se fasse capturer.

- Mais enfin, c'est quoi ce matou, un fabuleux Deus Ex Machina ou quoi ???

- C'est très exactement ça, à un point que tu n'imagines même pas. Mais il t'expliquera tout ça beaucoup mieux que moi.

- Et je devrais croire que c'est la seule chose que tu veux de moi ?

Duo fixa Heero dans les yeux :

- Tu veux que je flingue tes généraux, c'est ça ?

Heero hocha la tête sans répondre. Ne quittant pas le Dieu des yeux, Duo se rapprocha à quelques millimètres de Heero. Ils restèrent un instant sans bouger puis Duo ajouta d'une voix basse :

- Tu veux autre chose de moi, n'est ce pas ?

A nouveau, Heero hocha la tête et Duo continua :

- Mais tu ne veux rien me dire pour l'instant ? Bien, puisque je vais te rendre ce petit service, je devrais te demander quelque chose en échange… Sans compter que je ne t'ai toujours pas remercié pour m'avoir sauvé la vie il y a si longtemps.

Heero n'esquissa pas un mouvement. C'était à son tour d'être fasciné par les yeux de Duo. Ceux-ci étaient soudainement devenus d'un violet extrêmement foncé et il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus les quitter des yeux. Sans aucun doute, Duo gagnait de plus en plus en puissance. Ça allait bientôt être le moment…

Mais ses pensées s'interrompirent brusquement quand les lèvres de Duo descendirent sur les siennes pour l'embrasser avec passion. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait à Heero et de stupeur il laissa Duo prendre totalement possession de sa bouche.

Finalement, Duo recula, ses yeux brillants de malice et d'autre chose que Heero n'arrivait pas à identifier.

- Quel dommage que ce qui m'attend ne soit pas aussi plaisant que ce baiser…

Et avec un soupir, Duo partit à la rencontre du sinistre comité d'accueil qu'il l'attendait aux portes du château, laissant derrière lui un Heero séché sur place.

++++++++

Notes de l'auteur :

Personne n'a trouvé qui était Ego bien que plusieurs personnes aient chauffé, voire même beaucoup chauffé…Ceci est votre dernière chance de trouver *qui* est Ego. Je vous jure, vous allez être trop dégoutées quand vous saurez si avec tous les indices que je vous ai donné vous ne trouvez pas ! 

Personnellement, j'adore l'idée d'une lady Une en mante religieuse. Quand j'étais gosse, j'ai passé des heures à les observer. Il faut voir avec quelle rapidité elles chopent un criquet pour le dévorer !

Silmarill : Parfois, tu es franchement sinistre !

Erszebeth : Mais non, elles sont vraiment fascinantes !

Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que vous devez cet épisode à ma fascination pour les femelles qui mangent leurs mâles… Pauvre Duo ! A noter que les insectes ont généralement des phéromones très puissantes, mais de toute façon ça n'aurait servi à rien à lady Une vu que Duo n'est intéressé que par une seule personne…

Jikaï : Duo est aux mains des généraux et rien ne va plus ! Comment s'en sortira t'il ? Qui est Ego et à quel petit jeu joue Heero ? Il va y avoir du sport !

Si vous avez des réactions et des suggestions, laissez moi une review ! Il suffit juste d'appuyer sur le petit bouton bleu qui dit Go juste en dessous… s'il vous plaît ?


	8. Fatale cérémonie

Au programme : Gore, violence (si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas), microdélire confettiesque, baston et la réponse à la question que tout le monde se pose sauf Kalhana, Tipitina et Akasha : Mais qui est Ego a la fin ?

Erszebeth

De l'autre coté du monde

_Chapitre huit : Fatale cérémonie_

Duo réprima un bâillement de pur ennui. Il avait été capturé puis emmené dans le sombre donjon de ce qu'il supposait être le palais de Heero. Et là, dans une cellule minable, il s"attendait au pire que les quatre généraux étaient en train de lui préparer.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il attendait et n'avait aucune intention d'angoisser sur ce qui pourrait peut être se passer. Les généraux, toujours à se chamailler sur le chemin du retour lui avait paru comiques jusqu'à ce que la morosité le gagne et qu'il les trouve franchement ennuyeux. Ça ajouté au fait qu'il ne savait toujours pas où Ego était passé et vous obtenez un Duo très irrité. 

Ces idiots lui avaient retiré Deathscythe avec beaucoup de difficulté car il était le seul à pouvoir utiliser l'épée et celle-ci avait résisté en se mouvant de son propre chef et en tuant plusieurs gardes avant que Wufeï l'attrape par la garde et la dépose sur un autel, ce qui était un exploit en soit. Ce Wufeï était assez intéressant…

Alors quand des gardes rudes et impolis le firent sortir rudement de sa geôle, Duo ne dit pas un mot. Il était beaucoup trop occupé à serrer les dents pour éviter qu'un pur cri de rage outragée ne sorte de sa bouche. Après avoir marché un moment parmi la cohorte des gardes, celle-ci s'élargit et Duo pu voir qu'il était dans une grande pièce sombre ornée de draperies rouges.

Apparemment quelque soit ce qui l'attendait, c'était prêt à commencer. Sur le sol au milieu de la salle s'étalait un gigantesque pentacle fait d'écritures runiques compliquées tracé avec un liquide rouge que Duo suspectait bien d'être du sang frais. Il essaya de fixer les inscriptions mais celles-ci semblaient se tortiller pour éviter d'être déchiffrées comme si elles étaient vivantes. De chaque coté du pentacle se tenait l'un des quatre généraux, un étrange vieillard à lunettes occupant le dernier. Dans leur regard on pouvait lire de l'avidité, de la curiosité, du dégoût et d'autres émotions encore. Si Duo n'avait pas été habitué au regard des autres, il en aurait presque été mal à l'aise mais il en fallait beaucoup pour le gêner et il n'allait pas leur faire ce plaisir. 

Quatre s'approcha de lui et lui ordonna d'une voix basse et menaçante:

- Toi l'elfe, rentre dans le pentacle.

- Minute ! C'est quoi cette cérémonie ?

Quatre se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille avec un petit rire satisfait de lui même :

- Nous allons te prendre ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es.

Duo regarda le cercle fantasmagorique avec une panique grandissante.

Les elfes sont naturellement magiques et il savait que si il rentrait dans le pentacle, il ne pourrait plus en sortir. Infortunément, il n'avait pas le droit de refuser car soudain la lame de la dague de Quatre se trouvait sur sa jugulaire. Il s'exécuta donc. L'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce seulement éclairée par les bougies lui donnait envie de hurler. Cela fait, Quatre congédia les gardes. La cérémonie devait rester secrète.

Une fois l'elfe au milieu, Wufeï dit au vieillard :

- Prêtre J, nous pouvons commencer le processus.

Et les cinq figures autour du pentacle commencèrent à  déclamer des psaumes dont les sons s'entrecroisaient dans l'air pendant que, invisibles aux regards, deux figures observaient la scène avec intérêt. La première regardait au travers d'une meurtrière le spectacle qui se passait sous lui de ses yeux de feu glacé tandis que l'autre, plus petite et cachée par l'une des nombreuses draperie attendait le bon moment pour agir, ses yeux ne quittant pas Deathscythe toujours posée sur un autel adjacent.

Mais les chants se faisaient de plus en plus pressants et leur cadence allait en s'accélérant. Bientôt, Duo les sentit matériellement autour de lui. Ils le frôlaient comme pour l'envoûter irrésistibles et Duo tomba à genoux sur le sol avec l'horrible impression qu'on essayait de lui arracher quelque chose, de le tordre comme une serpillière pour récolter tout ce qu'il contenait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais la douleur était telle qu'aucun son ne pu en sortir. A part la douleur visible de l'Elfe, aucun autre résultat n'était visible.

Les cinq participants de la cérémonie se regardèrent sans cesser leurs cantiques maléfiques. L'Héritier n'était pas censé résister à l'extraction ! Quelque chose n'allait pas. La scansion des formules s'accéléra encore augmentant la tension malfaisante qui régnait dans la pièce comme si soudain une porte donnant sur le plus profonds des enfers venait de s'ouvrir. Les draperies se mirent à frémir, à trembler et toujours les deux paires d'yeux fixaient l'elfe pris de convulsions au milieu du pentacle.

Duo lui avait l'impression que des éclairs parcouraient son corps. Il n'avait jamais connu pareille douleur et rien n'aurait pu l'y préparer. C'était comme si soudain il avait accès à ce pouvoir qu'on lui avait dit qu'il possédait mais qui lui avait semblé jusqu'à présent si immatériel. Il le distinguait à présent avec une clarté effrayante tout en réalisant à présent que c'était cela que les cinq conjurés voulaient.

Son essence divine.

Et soudain avec une terrible certitude il su qu'ils ne pourraient jamais l'obtenir. Ils ne pourraient pas le drainer de sa force car elle était protégée, proche et pourtant loin. Elle était à lui et lui seul pouvait la posséder totalement au point de l'utiliser. Et il su que même si d'aventure les conspirateurs parvenaient à s'en emparer, elle les déchirerait de l'intérieur par sa puissance. Un tel pouvoir n'était pas pour les êtres ordinaires qui n'avaient pas un esprit assez solide pour pouvoir la contenir.

Non. Cette force était pour les déments sains d'esprits. Cette force était pour lui.

Et bien qu'à présent son corps torturé sembla incapable d'une telle performance, Duo se releva avec difficulté, membre après membre, et il se dressa, toujours au milieu du cercle qu'il ne pouvait pas briser. Les cinq figures autour du pentacle le fixèrent, stupéfiés tandis que les deux autres dans l'ombre étaient satisfaites. Dissipant ce moment de stupeur, la voix de Duo s'éleva, sépulcrale :

- **FOUS ! CETTE FORCE N'EST PAS POUR VOUS !**

Et la force de sa voix balaya la pièce, balaya le son des psaumes et leur magie et ôta la voix au cinq insensés autour du cercle magique. C'était le moment qu'Ego sous sa tenture attendait et profitant du saisissement général, il bondit vers l'autel et pris la garde de l'épée Deathscythe dans sa gueule. 

Et malgré le poids de l'arme, il se dirigea tout droit vers le pentacle sans que personne ne puisse stopper sa course, le pénétrant malgré la puissance qu'il dégageait tandis que la lame de la rapière frôlant le sol brisait net les traits qui formaient le cercle et que l'énergie qui circulait à l'intérieur se dissipait dans un maelström de violence qui laissa pourtant le chat et l'Elfe intacts. Ego arriva au centre du pentacle et il déposa l'épée aux pieds de Duo, comme une offrande à un Dieu impie.

La scène resta un instant figée. Puis soudain, presque lentement, Duo se baissa et saisi l'arme, son arme, celle qui symbolisait sa charge. Dieu de ce monde.

Et en lui circulait une colère telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue, un besoin de violence, un appétit de sang et de chair démesuré, tout cela éveillé par cette stupide cérémonie inutile. Une férocité qui le prenait au ventre et qui demandait à être satisfaite. Immédiatement.

Shinigami s'était réveillé et il exigeait un sacrifice.

Les yeux de Duo se levèrent sur les conjurés et ceux d'entre eux qui avaient encore une once de bon sens tremblèrent. Car nulle personne en ce monde n'avait jamais survécu aux terribles flammes qui semblait brûler, démesurées, dans ces yeux là. Deux fenêtres sur des abîmes insondables, des trous noirs signifiant la fin de toute vie.

Et, libéré du pentacle à présent vain et dérisoire, Shinigami fit un pas en avant qui résonna dans la pièce comme un coup de tonnerre.

A sa meurtrière, Heero eu un sourire satisfait.

Le regard de Shinigami lançait un sort, les fascinait et, pris dans cette magie, les cinq ombres toujours autour du cercle magique brisé restèrent immobiles. L'épée dans sa main soudain ne fut plus qu'une ombre et la tête du prêtre tomba comme un fruit trop mur.

Et Duo observa la terreur dans les yeux de ses futures victimes. C'était la règle du jeu ; le prédateur en lui aimait la peur dans le regard de ses proies.

Duo se tourna vers Quatre, lentement, posément, et soudain il fut à quelques centimètres de lui, murmurant à son oreille d'une manière qui était plus une assertion qu'une question : 

- Toi… Tu es Quatre, pas vrai ?

Surpris par la soudaine vitesse d'action qui avait permis à l'elfe de se rapprocher de lui aussi vite qu'un courant d'air, Quatre pris une inspiration d'air pour répondre lorsqu'une douleur le transperça de part en part. Baissant les yeux sur son abdomen, ses yeux s'élargirent en contemplant Deathscythe avec laquelle Duo venait de l'épingler. Cependant, son sang ne fusait pas par la blessure béante et il réalisa avec horreur que l'épée était en train de s'abreuver de son sang. Il répondit néanmoins dans un murmure, tandis qu'une seule goutte de sang coulait le long de son menton :

- Oui…

- T'es une belle petite ordure. J'espère que tu es conscient de l'honneur que je te fais en tuant une merde comme toi avec une épée comme Deathscythe… Toi qui rêvait d'avoir le pouvoir… contemple la puissance d'un Dieu, un vrai !

A ces mots, Deathscythe toujours plantée en Quatre reprit sa forme originelle de faux et sous l'effet de son pouvoir dévastateur, le corps du général se vaporisa dans l'instant, éclaboussant de son sang le cercle mystique et Duo.

Celui-ci lécha ses lèvres comme un chat aurait léché de la crème puis se dirigea son attention vers Trowa, Zechs et Wufeï, tous trois figés par la stupeur et la crainte instinctive que tout être ressent envers un Dieu tout puissant. Reprenant soudain ses sens, Zechs s'enfuit et Duo le laissa faire. Il n'avait aucune intention de combattre un ennemi qui n'avait pas la volonté de se battre et il savait qu'il retrouverait blondie sur son chemin très bientôt. De plus, la mort de Quatre avait assouvi sa soif de vie et de sang et il pouvait à présent mieux se contrôler.

Un sourire malicieux apparu sur le visage de l'elfe tandis qu'il regardait les deux généraux restants et il dit :

- D'autres volontaires pour une petite danse avec la mort ?

Trowa fit bravement un pas en avant et se mit en garde. Duo soupira :

- Oh, pitié. Un clown !? J'aimerais bien un adversaire un peu plus sérieux…

- Tu as beau être un Dieu, ne me sous-estime pas.

Duo le regarda avec un air de doute et se mit à fouiller ses poches. Il finit par en retirer le sachet de confettis multiforme et fixa Trowa dans l'œil :

- D'après ce que je sais, nul clown ne peut résister au confetti multiforme…

Soudain, la tension était visible dans le visage du clown tandis qu'il fixait le petit sac apparemment inoffensif de l'œil comme si il avait peur qu'il le morde. 

- Je ne suis pas un clown ordinaire.

Duo fronça un sourcil amusé :

- Ah non ?

Et il se remit à fouiller dans sa poche jusqu'à trouver la petite fiole contenant la poudre d'aile de fée et la vida dans le sac de confetti avant de le secouer pour bien tout mélanger et il obtint des confettis multiformes scintillants. Il ouvrit le sac et lança son contenu sur le clown lourdement armé toujours en garde et celui-ci se mit à sauter de joie et à crier :

- Wheeee !

Dans son coin, Wufeï laissa un soupir de découragement s'échapper de ses lèvres. Les clowns étaient incorrigibles. Duo quand à lui semblait être de meilleure humeur avec le changement de comportement du clown et dit :

- Clown vaincu ! Allez, toi et ton confetti filez d'ici.

Trowa le regarda étonné et s'exécuta, ne laissant plus que Wufeï et Duo dans la salle. Le lettré sorti ses deux katana et se mit face à face au Dieu qui dit :

- Tu es téméraire. Nous danserons donc.

Alors la faux de Duo se transforma en une épée double et l'affrontement commença. Bien qu'étant un lettré, Wufeï était également un guerrier et sa technique de combat était sans défaut. Les épées lançaient des étincelles qui illuminaient la semi obscurité de la pièce à chaque frôlement des lames. Le terme "danse" était plus qu'approprié. Ils dansaient tous les deux en une chorégraphie à la fois simple et complexe, mettant chacun leur vie en jeu à chaque mouvement et Duo appréciait le courage dont Wufeï faisait preuve. Trop tôt, la danse s'acheva lorsque Duo faucha les jambes de Wufeï du plat de sa longue double lame. L'elfe posa le métal de son arme contre la chair fragile de la gorge de son adversaire et Wufeï le regarda droit dans les yeux, sans peur.

Alors Duo sourit et dit :

- Tu as prouvé ta valeur et gagné ta vie. Tu peux partir.

Wufeï se releva lentement et demanda :

- Pourquoi ?

- Moi qui suis Shi-no-kami, je sais une chose. Une vie, quelle qu'elle soit ne doit pas être prise à la légère, surtout si elle est précieuse.

Méditant sur cela, Wufeï quitta à son tour la pièce, laissant Duo seul avec Ego. Alors l'elfe se tourna vers le chat et dit un sourire dans la voix :

- Tu aurais pu intervenir plus tôt, perfide félin. J'ai quelques questions à te poser…

Ego était très occupé à se lécher la patte droite, geste que Duo ajouta à sa liste grandissante de détestable langage corporel félin et il miaula :

- Quel intérêt, puisque tu connais déjà leurs réponses ?

Duo hocha la tête et dit :

- Je connais leurs réponses, mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche. Tu t'es assez amusé comme ça.

Le chat sembla réfléchir et dit :

- Hum. C'est vrai. Alors pose les tes questions.

- Qui es tu ?

- Je suis toi, ou plutôt une partie de toi, ton essence divine. Ensemble, nous formons Shinigami, le Dieu de la mort.

- Pourquoi ?

Ego soupira :

- Il y a beaucoup de réponses à cette question. Sans vie, la mort n'a pas de sens. Sans mort, la vie n'a pas de sens. Tu es mortel, je suis immortel. Mais l'un sans l'autre, nous n'avons pas de sens. Cela répond t'il à ta question ?

- Partiellement. Mais si nous ne formons qu'un pourquoi nous avoir séparés ?

- Nous ne sommes pas vraiment "séparés" même si nous sommes dans deux corps différents… Et de toute façon, nous allons devoir fusionner, tu t'en doutes. Mais mon essence divine s'hérite de Dieu en Dieu. Quand tu as été envoyé dans l'autre monde, il m'a fallu rester dans celui-ci pour veiller sur lui et de toute façon, notre fusion ne peut s'accomplir que quand tu arrives à maturité… En me cachant, à la vue de nos adversaires, je leur faisais croire que tu avais déjà fusionné avec moi. Ils savaient qu'avant de te revenir, l'essence divine avait sa propre existence corporelle mais ignoraient quelle forme elle prenait…

- Donc en te planquant, tu évitais de te faire pomper ta puissance comme ils ont essayé de le faire plus tôt avec moi ?

- Bingo.

- Donc c'est moi qui en ai pris plein les mirettes. Sympa. Tu sais ce que me veut Heero ?

- J'en ai une vague idée, dit Ego en levant la tête vers l'ouverture par laquelle Heero les regardait. Mais toi… Qu'est ce que tu lui veut à Heero ?

Duo eut un sourire et ne répondit pas.

+++++++++++

Notes de l'auteur : 

Voilà donc, vous savez qui est Ego. Comme de juste, seules trois personnes ont deviné*qui* était Ego, j'ai nommé la très noble Kalhana *fait une réverence* et l'intuitive Tipitina et la brillante Akasha qui à deviné à la première lecture. Les indices étaient pourtant nombreux : Par exemple la si peu subtile phrase de Heero dans le chapitre 4 " l'elfe et le chat formaient un intéressant duo comique" (qui vous est passé complètement au dessus de la tête et en plus je l'avais aussi dit dans mes notes d'auteur quelque part) le fait que Ego soit lui aussi parcouru par l'énergie quand Duo prend possession de Deathscythe, le fait qu'Ego disparaisse ou soit très content de lui quand Duo utilise ses pouvoirs divins, l'expression "Deus Ex Machina" qui signifie "le dieu hors de la machine" qui signifiait que Ego faisait partie d'un tout dont il avait été extrait et surtout, sa manière de s'exprimer et son humour. Franchement, à part Duo, qui à le sens de l'humour dans Gundam Wing ?

Et puis, Duo s'appelant Duo, il est normal qu'il soit duel. 

Dit comme ça, ça parait évident. Ça va ? Vous n'êtes pas trop dégoutées ? Y avait pas mal d'autres indices mais je vous en fait grâce, ce serait de toute façon trop long. 

Jikaï : Le prochain chapitre est le dernier avant l'épilogue ! Règlements de comptes (ou de contes, c'est selon) avec Heero. Mais comment Duo va-t-il accomplir sa prophétie ? Comme ce chapitre, le prochain n'est pas pour les faibles d'estomac quoique pas pour les mèmes raisons…

Petite annonce : Lisez le gift fic en deux parties "Mission Yaoi" que j'ai écrit pour Kalhana pour avoir été la première à deviner *qui* était Ego. Attention, cette petite  fantasie est classée R !


	9. L'accomplissement de la prophétie

Attention, ce chapitre est un lemon yaoi NC-17 ! Pas pour les enfants ! Ne dites pas que je ne vous avais pas prévenus !  
  
Au programme : Baston, lemon et accomplissement de prophétie d'une manière quelque peu tordue !  
  
Erszebeth  
De l'autre coté du monde  
  
Chapitre neuf : L'accomplissement de la prophétie  
  
Annonce  
  
Comme pour le 7e chapitre de Me and Heero down by the schoolyard, le chapitre 9 de l'Autre coté du monde est classé NC 17 à cause de la présence d'un lemon Yaoi bien épicé à l'intérieur. Comme je respecte malgré tout la politique de ffn, même si je la trouve hypocrite, le neuvième chapitre n'est trouvable que sur le site de Meanne.  
  
Si malgré tout vous souhaitez toujours lire ce 9e chapitre, il vous faut donc cliquer sur le lien en haut de la page marqué "Erszebeth" qui vous conduira à ma bio et au lien vers le site de Meanne. Profitez en pour le visiter !!! *pub* Et n'oubliez pas la traditionnelle review ! 


	10. Epilogue ou prologue ?

Erszebeth

De l'autre coté du monde

_Epilogue… ou prologue ?_

_Pour vaincre les ténèbres,_

_Tu devras devenir leur ombre_

_Et te confondre avec elles._

_Sans pour autant voler le pouvoir du seigneur ténébreux_

_Il faudra le faire tien._

_De cette seule manière tu pourras_

_Sauver une vie et encore une autre_

_Et, finalement, l'intégrité de ce monde._

Lorsque Heero se réveilla, il se senti complètement déphasé. Il était étendu sur un lit dans une chambre qui lui était vaguement familière. La fenêtre était ouverte, laissant passer une fraîche brise printanière et une lumière éclatante.

Ses yeux fixèrent le plafond. Il était blanc et sans tâche, ce qui le surprit quelque part. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé un siècle dans d'épaisses ténèbres. Une voix qu'il connaissait bien interrompit ses méditations ; Duo était assis au pied du lit, portant son habituelle tenue de pasteur et caressant un chat noir nonchalamment étendu sur ses genoux.

- Enfin réveillé, la belle au bois dormant ? Tu as fait de beaux rêves ?

- Hn, baka.

Un sourire non dénué d'humour éclaira le visage de Duo : 

- Moi aussi je t'aime Heero.

Choqué, Heero resta muet.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris d'essayer de t'autodétruire dans ton gundam ? Tu es resté un mois dans le coma ! ça va pour cette fois ci mais si je te reprends à essayer de te tuer Heero, je ne te laisserai pas t'en tirer aussi facilement, Ok ?

Heero cligna des yeux. Etait il possible que toute cette incroyable histoire, que son combat avec Duo et ce qui l'avait suivi n'ai été qu'un rêve ? Duo le regardait, toujours avec un sourire aux lèvres et Heero sentit une étrange chaleur dans sa poitrine. Le vide qu'il y avait si longtemps ressenti avait disparu.

- Ryoukai. Je n'essaierai plus de me tuer.

Parce qu'il savait à présent qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de le faire.

- C'est un bon garçon. Et puis franchement, quel besoin as-tu de te tuer quand tu as Shinigami à tes cotés ?

- Hn !

Un sourire secret s'étira sur les lèvres de Duo. Il savait très exactement ce que Heero voulait dire par là. Le chat quitta brusquement ses genoux et il se leva :

- Je te laisse, je vais avertir les autres de ton réveil.

Cela dit, il quitta la pièce tandis que le chat sautait sur le rebord de la fenêtre et s'y installait tranquillement, le surveillant de ses yeux d'ambre doré.

Heero était perplexe en repensant à son combat avec Duo. Tout cela avait été si *étrange*, si réel… Et pourtant, quelque chose était plus bizarre encore. Si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, alors pourquoi Duo avait été le sujet du rêve et pas lui ? Les paroles de Duo résonnaient encore dans son esprit :

_"Tu es devenu mon monde"_

Un peu comme si Duo n'était passé par toutes ces épreuves uniquement pour le secourir, pour lui redonner le goût de la vie…

Pour sauver *son monde* ?

Et Heero se mordit la lèvre en repensant à la prophétie. Son subconscient avait il vraiment pu inventer tout cela alors qu'il était dans le coma ? Etait ce un rêve ou une réalité incroyablement tordue ?

A la fenêtre, l'énigmatique chat noir arborait, contre toute impossibilité morphologique, un large sourire.

Owari ! (pour l'instant ?)

********

Notes de l'auteur : Théoriquement, on ne rêve pas pendant un coma… 

Evidemment, j'imagine que vous mourrez d'envie de savoir ce qui va se passer entre Heero et Duo après tout ça ? Le problème, c'est que ceci est une autre histoire et que je ne suis pas encore sûre de l'écrire. Mais si jamais je le fais, j'en connais déjà le titre. Ce sera bien sûr : De l'autre coté du rêve ! ^^'

Vos avis finaux ? S'il vous plaît ? Une petite review ? 


End file.
